PARENTAL ADVISORY : explicit love
by Azaazeal
Summary: ...Je fais en sorte que ce que tu désire soit tiens. En échange, toi, Hermione Jean Granger, tu me donne les parties de jambes en l'air les plus inoubliables de ma vie... HG/DM PARTIE II ET III TERMINEES
1. La chaleur, tu subiras

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou, voici une toute nouvelle fic' qui sera petite, je pense. La premiere étant finie depuis au moins 3 ans, je me suis dit que je pouvais retenter l'expérience dans un registre moins glauque.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Je l'ai mise en T, pour ceraines scenes à venir, mais principalement pour le langage plutôt cru et les gestes équivoques.

Pour finir tout appartiens, encore une fois, à JKR sauf l'histoire qui viens de mon esprit tordu.

**A votre plaisir,**

**AZAAZEAL**

**PARENTAL ADVISORY :**

_**Explicit Love**_

**Chapitre 1.**** La chaleur tu subiras.**

**Femme :** _nom fém. sing._ Être humain considérée uniquement sur tout ce qu'elle possède que n'ont pas les primates mais qu'ils rêvent d'avoir.

**Primate : **_nom masc. sing._ Être humain considéré uniquement du point de vue de sa virilité.

**Sexe :** _nom commun. sing._ **1** : ensemble des éléments corporels qui séparent les femmes des primates. **2** : ensemble des éléments physiques qui rapprochent les primates des femmes.

Le soleil, c'est le genre de phénomène qu'ici, en Angleterre, on ne connait qu'en théorie. Ainsi ce nom ne dépasse jamais, en temps normal, la barrière de mes lèvres. Mais aujourd'hui fait exception à la règle.

Le soleil c'est cruel et je comprends pourquoi aucuns Anglais ne s'est jamais plains de ne pas en avoir eu dans sa vie. Soit c'est ma faute, soit celui-ci brûle beaucoup trop.

Il fait toujours presque 40 dans les pays tempérés où c'est juste moi qui divague ?

Ah oui, j'oubliais, moi c'est Hermione.

Je pense ne pas avoir besoin de me présenter. Vous avez, comme tout le monde, lu les journaux sorciers. Harry, Ron et moi, grand héros de guerre, ont vaincus Voldemort bla bla blaaa… Le type discours barbant qu'on me resservira chaques jours de ma vie.

Si vous saviez à quel point ça me ARGH…. Je tordrais bien le cou à cette vipère de Rita Skeeter, mais je risquerais de faire encore une fois les gros titres. Etre célèbre, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

Enfin, c'est sous se soleil écrasant que je m'apprête à retourner pour la dernière fois à Poudlard. Si je suis pas du genre à m'attacher aux choses, je crois que cette école n'en fait pas partie. Tout ça va me manquer. Le château va me manquer, les professeurs vont me manquer, les élèves vont me manquer…mais plutôt crever que de le dire !

C'est donc le cœur officiellement lourd que je rejoins le quai 9 ¾, d'où Harry et Ron, les deux énergumènes puant la testostérone qui me servent d'amis m'attendent, certainement impatients de me faire un rapport très précis de leurs exploits sexuels de l'été.

Il nous arrive d'être con quand on à 17 ans.

Si je devais devenir puérile l'espace d'un instant je dirais que Ron, du haut de ses 1m87 est plutôt pas mal, que dis-je vraiment beau. Sculptural. Dommage qu'il soit roux en fait, c'est pas mon truc les roux. Harry, quand à lui, Mmm, un mâle dans toute sa puissance, ténébreux, secret. Le genre de mec pour qui vous n'avez qu'une envie, lui arracher toutes traces visibles de vêtement et lui sommer de vous prendre sur l'instant peu importe l'endroit où vous vous trouvez. Mais pas mon genre non plus.

Je me suis contentée de chacun à plusieurs reprises au début et à la suite de la guerre. Bah quoi ? J'étais persuadée que j'allais mourir…à l'époque.

Enfin, bref. Je les retrouve tout deux sur le quai, la chaleur ambiante était telle, que les malheureux tee-shirts qu'ils portaient suintait, leurs peau claires brillaient de sueur. Pas faute d'être très peu vêtue, je dégoulinais également. Pas sex' tout ça.

- Mione, plus le temps passe et moins on voit tes vêtement, c'est moi ou ils on tendances à rétrécir ?

- C'est plutôt le reste qui grandit – répliqua Harry en lorgnant sur ma poitrine, trop pleine pour ma robe.

J'intervenais.

- Faudrait que quelqu'un vérifie. Ron ?

Le regard de celui ci devint tout de suite plus intéressé. Il s'approcha goûta de ses lèvres brûlantes la partie visible de ma poitrine. Et, dans un sourire satisfait.

- Ce sont eux qui grandissent.

Quand, une voix lointaine.

- Bon les amoureux vous montez où j'viens vous chercher !

Ginny Weasley était pas vraiment le genre de fille qui appréciait qu'on lui fasse perdre du temps, surtout pour quelque chose qu'elle serait susceptible de raconter à papa, maman. Vous voyez le genre ?

Je crois, qu'en réalité, elle envie le comportement décadent de son frère.

Passons les détails du train voulez vous. 2h cloîtrés à 4 dans un étroit compartiment bouillant, il aurait suffi d'une minute de plus pour que je finisse nue, collée contre la vitre, à la recherche d'une once de fraîcheur.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, j'avais reçu par hiboux un courrier qui m'expliquait brièvement que je deviendrais préfète en chef, ce à l'instant même où mon magnifique pied se poserait devant les grilles du château.

Ceci fait je ne perdais pas de temps et réglait en quelques minutes les détails de l'entrée dans l'école des autres élèves.

C'est à nous. Entrons.


	2. Supporter l'autre, tu devras

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou ! WOUAW je m'attendais pas à tant de reviews, et si rapidement ! Je peux pas répondre a tous personnellement même si l'envie ne manque pas. Alors, c'est en cadeau que je poste si vite le second chapitre. En esperant qu'il vous plaise.

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

PARENTAL ADVISORY :

_Explicit love_

**Chapitre 2. Supporter l'autre, tu devras**

**Drago Malfoy :** _nom propre. masc. sing. _Personnalité dominante des primates.

**Sex-appeal :** _adjectif._ Drago Malfoy.

-…_Ainsi vos appartements_...bla bla blaaa… C'est dingue, j'avais jamais remarqué avant à quel point la façon de parler de McGonagal était…était...euh, en fait elle ne parle pas, elle piaille. Elle piaille tant que mes oreilles bourdonnent douloureusement depuis, une éternité il me semble. Ah nan ! Ca fait que 7 minutes, autant pour moi.

-…_faîtes preuve de camaraderie_ - elle fixa d'un œil sec mon homologue, je jubilais jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse pareil avec moi - _pour une fois_…

La camaraderie, le copinage, l'acceptation morale, l'entente mutuelle, le rapprochement entre maisons… je hais ces termes. Je hais tout ce qui veux dire que je doive ne serait ce que respirer le même air que lui.

Ca c'est déjà vu, j'invente rien et je le sais. Dans le genre original on à quand même fait mieux pas vrai ?

Enfin bref, que Merlin me foudroie ! Nan attendez, que Merlin LE foudroie LUI !

LUI. 1m91 de sex-appeal. Son corps transpire le sexe. Ses yeux brulent de sexe. Si j'osais utiliser une métaphore, je dirais que c'est la Rolls Royce du mâle dans toute sa splendeur, le Manholo Blanik du fantasme féminin sur pied. Se salop à un charisme tel que les filles tremblent d'envi à la simple pensée de son nom, tandis que d'autres usent des sous vêtement à s'espérer lui plaire.

Sa présence seule dans une pièce suffit à engendrer des évanouissements à la chaîne, ainsi que le respect unanime et la jalousie de la gente masculine.

Rien d'intéressant en somme.

- Je serais toi, je ne trainerais pas dans le coin avec une jupe aussi courte.

- Et pourquoi ?

- J'aurais peur des courants d'air voyons !

Je le regardais, du coin, du tout petit coin de l'œil. Pas du tout intéressée parce qu'il pouvait me dire ce con.

- Des courants d'air ?

- Une jupe qui se lève, un string qui s'envole… Woa Granger t'es une championne !

- C'pas nouveau ça ! Et puis-je savoir de quoi je suis championne ?

- Ta réussi à me faire fantasmer et t'es même pas nue. Nan vraiment t'es douée.

Si elle existait, Malfoy remporterait haut la main la palme de la connerie. Comme quoi on ne peut pas être un Dieu et posséder un cerveau autre part que dans ses parties génitales.

Pas que je m'intéresse à ses parties. C'est disons par simple curiosité que je me surpris à regarder son adorable postérieur se mouvoir dans son pantalon tout d'un coup trop proche de son corps, lorsqu'il entra dans nos appartements communs.

Que Merlin bénisse McGonagal d'avoir eu cette brillante idée…

- Ta un cul à maudire un saint Malfoy.

- Et tant d'autres choses Granger, tant d'autres choses… - dit il tandis que je m'approchais rapidement de lui.

- Je crains pourtant d'avoir les mains bien trop grandes pour certaines d'entres elles – dis-je en attrapant férocement ses précieux bijoux de famille.

- C'est seulement parce ta personne jette un froid Granger. – dit-il, sa main glaciale caressant mon bras droit tandis que je lui attrapais adroitement la mâchoire, son front se collant au mien.

- Voyons Drago, cher Drago- je caressais ses lèvres, sa joue, sexuellement, sa langue entrecoupant mon geste - ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Tu ne pouvais pas tout avoir.

C'est alors que son pantalon tomba au sol, son boxer suivit il me semble. Je ne sais pas trop comment ils sont arrivés là d'ailleurs, mais après tout on s'en fiche.

Je me mordais la lèvre, il me fixait. Ma bouche s'approchait de la sienne, la frôlait, et vint se poser sur l'arrête de son nez.

- Nan vraiment Drago, j'ai passé l'âge des chasses au trésor.

Ses yeux toujours salaces, il regarda ma poitrine, offerte sous mon chemiser, en déplaça la manche gauche, pour venir mordre sensuellement mon épaule, tandis que sa main droite se glissait sous le tissu. Quand.

- Oh ! Ta vu l'heure Malfoy ? Faut aller dormir !

Je partais. Seule.

Que Merlin bénisse réellement McGonagal d'avoir eu cette idée. La coquine…


	3. Plus proche de tes amis, tu seras

**Note de l'auteur:** Woaaa ! Merci beaucoup ! Je pensais la faire courte, mais finalement elle sera plutôt longue selon vos désirs, c'est mon cadeau.

Pour ceux qui on pensé que tout se passait trop vite entre Drago et Hermione, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences.

Je trouve que la lecture est toujours plus agréable quand elle est accompagnée d'une « BO ». Pour écrire cette fic', je n'ai écouté que du FALL OUT BOY.

Les principaux titres sont les suivant :

**- « Dance, dance »**

**- « Beat it » **_(reprise du célébrissime titre du King Of Pop, mais en beaucoup plus rock)_

**- « This ain't a scene it's an arms race »**

Au fait, se sera un chapitre par jour, à suivre comme une série télé…

_**A votre plaisir, **_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

PARENTAL ADVISORY:

Explicit love

**Chapitre 3.** **Plus proche de tes amis, tu seras**

**Ami **: _nom masc. sing._ Personne à qui l'on est lié par amitié, avec qui l'on a des affinités

**Trio :** _nom masc. sing._ Groupe de trois personnes partageant un but commun

**Partage :** _nom masc. sing. _Fait d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec d'autres personnes

Si je devais me regarder de plus près, je dirais que je suis le genre de fille à avoir de la chance. Une vraie veinarde.

Je suis particulièrement plus intelligente que la norme humaine, probablement plus encore que la gente masculine réunie dans son ensemble. J'exagère un peu, mais je le suis plus que pas mal d'entre ses constituants parmi les mieux placés.

Je suis canon, et je le sais.

_Atout numéro 1 : mon visage : parfait._

_Atout numéro 2 : mon corps : parfaitement irrésistible. _

_Atout numéro 3 : Joker ! Je suis pudique voyons._

Ainsi, je suis canon. Ce qui, entre nous est drôlement pratique pour ce qui est de nature de…enfin vous voyez… en dessous de la ceinture. Je pourrais me lancer pro, mais j'aime le fait que ça ne soit qu'un passe temps.

C'est un sport que je pratique à haut niveau, mais seulement pour le plaisir si vous préférez.

Une relation ? Je ne la conçois pas dans le temps, pourquoi serais je si magnifique si ce n'était que pour le profit d'un seul homme ? Quel gâchis se serait ! Et comme, pour le moment je n'ai pas eu de réelles occasions d'entamer de quelquonque rapprochements avec qui que se soit, de quel gente que se soit, je me contente de ce que j'ai sous la main.

_A ma gauche Malfoy : Bof ! Enfin, pour le moment. C'est le genre de casse croûte qu'on prend plaisir à lentement déguster. Hors là tout d'suite, j'ai pas 8 heures à perdre._

_A ma droite Harry ou Ron : Pas mal ! Les deux on au moins l'avantage de ne pas perdre de temps, ils savent où je veux aller et comment. En fin de compte ils me sont plus utiles que ce que je pensais… VENDU !_

- GRANGER !!!

PAF. En plein sur mon joli crâne. J'ai vu mieux comme réveil.

Ma têteuu…

- GRANGER !!!

Je tentais, en vain, de bouger, je tâtais donc au dessus de ma tête avec ce je réussissais à libérer de sous ma poitrine. A vue de main, quelque chose me barrait la route, quelque chose de lourd et d'allongé sur moi.

Quelque chose de roux.

- Ron ! BOUGE !

- Mmm

Il se dégageait, pour mieux aller s'étouffer dans divers oreillers plus loin sur ma droite. Complètement nu. Libre, je m'apprêtais à en faire voir de toutes les teintes à cet abruti de Serpentard quand.

- Harry ! ma jambe !

C'est un survivant également nu et avachis sur le coté gauche de mon lit qui grogna, tandis que je déroulais de façon disgracieuse ses lourds mollets qui retenais ma jambe clouée sur le matelas. Matelas qui, en passant, devra être changé. Le pauvre, pas habitué aux sport extrêmes à failli céder sous mes brusques coups de reins.

Petite nature, cette literie.

Je me levais, en tenue d'Eve et faisais face au grand, au très grand dans le sens littéral, Drago Malfoy, en tenue de Quidditch dégoulinante de boue.

- Mon sol.

- Je t'emmerde Granger.

Silence.

- Que me vaux le déplaisir de ta visite Malfoy, surtout dépêche toi j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Il regarda en direction de mon lit, scruta les quatre pieds qui s'emmêlaient de plus en plus puis ria.

- J'ai toujours su que votre amitié comportait quelques sous entendu, mais les deux en même temps Granger ça devient pas légal, c'est presque de l'inceste.

J'haussais un sourcil, intriguée.

- En parlant de choses « pas légales » Drago – en appuyant sexuellement sur le Drago- il serait triste que McGo apprenne certaines choses à ton sujet. C'est vrai, je serais tellement triste si tu serais renvoyé chez toi, la honte collée au visage. Surtout sur une telle merveille.

Je posais ma main sur sa face et en dessinait les contours lentement, en fixant le jeune homme dans les yeux. Sublimes yeux tantôt bleu, tantôt gris, violaçant sous la colère. Il attrapait ma main.

- Tant de lutte pour rien Hermione –m'imitant sur l'intonation- je n'aime pas les petites filles, il t'en faudrait au moins 3 la dedans – il jeta un regard sec vers mon lit - pour que tu commence à éveiller ma curiosité.

Je souriais.

- Cesse donc de te prendre pour le centre de l'univers Malfoy.

- Ce n'est pas le cas pourtant ?

- A une époque je dit pas, mais maintenant, je crains devoir t'annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle, ouvre bien grandes tes deux oreilles parce que tu va pas t'en remettre si tu loupe un morceau : Je suis bien plus désirée que tu ne le sera jamais – il eu un rictus, je continuais- J'ai un avantage sur toi Drago – je le regardais à nouveau- moi, je n'ai peur de rien, et surtout pas de toi.

Je capturais ses lèvres, il me mordait. J'avais gagné.

- Enfin, tu es certainement venu pour quelque chose de plus important que ton égo, je t'écoute.

Il saisit mon bras et m'entraina dans notre salle commune.

- Il me semble, mais arrête moi si je me trompe que nous sommes tout les deux préfets. Hors il semblerait qu'une certaine personne – il souria, nerveux- pardon, qu'une certaine garce en chaleur se permette de ne rien foutre d'autres que divers activité à l'horizontal. Pas que ça m'intéresse, mais je suis pas ton chien Granger. Il est hors de question que je te couvre ou que je fasse le boulot à ta place. Bouge ton joli petit cul et fait ce pourquoi tu as eu tout ces privilèges.

Je lui tordrais bien son cou à lui aussi.

- Mon boulot ? Il semblerait que tu oublis un léger, très léger détail. Faire ton boulot ne signifie pas terroriser des cinquièmes années pour qu'ils le fassent à ta place Malfoy. Ainsi, nous avons au moins une chose en commun.

- Tu n'es qu'une gamine qui se pense tout permis Hermione, méfis toi, certaines personne sont plus douées à ce jeu que tu ne le seras jamais. Ta suffisance ne te servira pas éternellement.

Je souriais. Il quittait la pièce.

- J'oubliais, habille toi, tu deviens vulgaire Granger.

La guerre était déclarée.

Je fulminais de colère jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit provenant de ma chambre m'interpelle. J'y retournais et découvrait avec plaisirs, mes deux amis, éveillés, assis l'un à coté de l'autre dans mon lit.

A nouveau je souriais.

- Prêts pour un deuxième round ?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent puis se dégagèrent pour que je puisse me jeter entre eux deux.


	4. Tes arrières, tu surveilleras

**Note de l'auteur :** MERCI !!! Un très très grand merci ! Ca fait tellement plaisir toutes ses reviews, pour être franche je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. J'écrivais cette fic' sans y croire vraiment en sachant qu'elle était basé sur un humour particulier. Alors merci milles fois.

C'est donc avec tjrs plus de plaisir que je cherche dans ma tête des suites à la hauteur des chapitres précédents, d'ailleur je **recherche des plans tordu pour la faire avancer : à utiliser ou pas. **_(promis si une est prise il sera précisé de qui elle vient)_

SI VOUS AVEZ DES IDEES OU SUGGESTIONS, VENEZ ME LES PROPOSER. PLUS ON EST DE FOU PLUS L'HISTOIRE EST BONNE !

**_A VOTRE PLAISIR,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Explicit love

**Chapitre 4. Tes arrières, tu surveilleras**

**Sodomie :** _nom fém. sing._ Pratique du coït anal

**Bobo :** _nom masc. sing._ Petite douleur ou traumatisme

**Point de suture :** _action_. Que l'on utilise pour refermer une blessure douloureuse. Utilisés dans certains cas pour bobo à l'orgueil.

Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, c'est le genre de fille qu'on élève dans la plus pure des traditions aristocratique. Que l'on envoie boire du thé dans les plus grandes familles seulement pour être vu en sa compagnie. Que l'on invite aux plus prestigieuses cérémonies. Ce genre de fille dont on à tous un jour, jalouser le compte en banque.

A 17 ans, elle possède autant de zéro si ce n'est plus, sur son compte en banque à Gringott's, sans parler des petites économies que ses parents ont soigneusement placés aux quatre coins de l'univers.

Cette fille à tout pour elle, l'argent, le pouvoir mais il lui manque quelque chose de taille pour qu'elle soit parfaite.

La beauté.

Comme quoi l'argent ne fait pas tout. A son niveau, je dirais que même la meilleure agence de chirurgie esthétique fermerait ses portes devant le taux extrêmement faible de réussite qu'aurait une intervention sur elle. A sa place je ferais appel à une équipe d'ouvrier en bâtiment à la mesure du ravalement de façade dont elle aurait besoin.

Je sais, je suis méchante. Vilaine Hermione. Mais tellement réaliste, ça me tuera un jour, d'être si objective.

-_ D'après ce que ma dit Padma, qui l'as elle-même entendu de la bouche de Luna Lovegood, il lui en a fallu au moins 5..._

Le groupe présent autour de Lavande Brown et qui grossissait à vue d'œil, se mit à glousser dans une parfaite synchronisation. Pathétique spectacle, mais contenu du dialogue pour le moins improbable.

- _Dans les vestiaires, j'ai entendu 8_

- _Moi c'était 11_

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bienvenu au joyeux coin des potins de Poudlard : La Grande Salle. La cérémonie est orchestrée par une Lavande Brown au meilleur de sa faible forme et un Dean Thomas au sarcasme aussi aiguisé qu'un couteau à bout rond.

Si l'on se demande ce que donnerait le QI général de cet attroupement je dirais qu'il frôle le navrant, ce même en additionnant tout ses membres. A défaut d'avoir des trucs intelligent à dire, on se rabat sur ce qu'on sait faire de mieux, aller voir chez le voisin si on y est. Et là, ils y sont.

La connerie se propage aussi rapidement qu'une rumeur. Et met autant de temps à s'en aller. On ne peut pas la fuir bien longtemps, mais qu'on se rassure, on fini tous par mourir un jour…

Les commérages j'aime pas, mais cette fois, ça m'intéresse. Je m'approchais du groupe et m'installais en son centre.

- Hermione ! – Parvati et sa délicate voix de camionneur enrhumé, un vrai bonheur.

J'affichais une ébauche de sourire forcé, mes lèvres en tremblaient de mécontentement.

- J'ai ouï dire d'une certaine rumeur, raconte la moi Patil.

La dite dinde trépigna sur son banc tel un chien de chasse avant qu'on ne lui détache sa laisse pour qu'il ailler flairer le lapin.

- Parkinson. On raconte de source sure…

Source sure = espions made in Serpentard, pas toujours sûr mais toujours beurrés.

- …qu'hier midi, Malfoy était dans un tel état de frustration lorsqu'il est sorti de vos appartements qu'il est allé la rejoindre dans un des coins du château.

- …et qu'il s'y est pris tellement brutalement qui lui à fêler…enfin tu vois…par derrière…

Intéressant.

- …enfin bref, la pauvre à du être hospitalisée à Sainte Mangouste, les médicomages on du avoir recourt à des points de suture…

- …on est pas sur du nombre exact mais en tout cas, cette histoire à fait le tour de l'école…

Très intéressant.

Le petit groupe se dispersa à la vue du Professeur Rogue, qui me fixa sans dire un mot et qui reprit sa route, l'air de rien. Seul Parvati restait près de moi me susurrant à l'oreille :

- Il paraîtrai également, qu'il l'ai appelé Granger, lorsqu'il la possédait. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous mais tu devrais faire attention. Malfoy est dangereux, plus qu'il n'en à l'air.

Je la regardais.

Vraiment très très intéressante cette histoire…


	5. Ne jamais tourner le dos, il te faudras

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou, comme d'habitude merci beaucoup pour les reviews c'est toujours tellement agréable ! Merci ! Milles fois merci !

_Attention : pour les plus jeunes, court passage pouvant être qualifié de "sensible"._

**_A VOTRE PLAISIR,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

PARENTAL ADVISORY :

Explicit love

**Chapitre 5. Ne jamais tourner le dos, il te faudra**

**Désir :** _nom masc. sing._ **1.** Fait de désirer **2.** Appétence sexuel. **3.** Effet typique que provoque Drago Malfoy sur les filles, mais pas que !

**Dangerosité :** _nom fém. sing._ Caractère de ce qui présente un risque.

**Peur :** _nom fém. sing._ Crainte, sentiment d'insécurité.

Je n'ai jamais eu peur de quoi que se soi, je veux dire, peur de quelque chose qui devrait être effrayant en temps normal. Je n'ai jamais eu peur du noir, jamais eu peur des piqûres, jamais eu peur de perdre ceux qui me sont chers, jamais eu peur qu'il m'arrive un truc moche.

Ni crainte, ni appréhension, ni doutes.

_« … Malfoy est quelqu'un de dangereux, plus qu'il n'en à l'air… »_

En temps normal, je pense que ce type de commentaire m'aurais à peine touché. Il aurait ricoché contre mon oreille et aurait éclaté dans l'infini, ses particules se dispersant au vent, mais il n'en fut rien.

Je ne sais si c'est moi qui commence à sérieusement divaguer, ou si c'est la chaleur qui ne me va vraiment pas.

J'opte pour la forte température.

L'optique ou Malfoy serait quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux ne m'avais jamais effleuré. Il n'était pour moi, jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'entends, qu'un sérieux challenger dans la recherche du plaisir ultime.

Bien que supérieure à lui dans nombres de domaine, je lui accordais, et croyez bien que ça me coûte de le dire, le fait qu'il pu être meilleur que moi à ce jeux. Mais seulement qu'il pu, pas qu'il l'était. Je divague mais je suis pas encore complètement sénile.

Ainsi n'ai-je jamais eu à craindre quoi que se soit venant de lui.

- C'est quand qu'on couche ensemble Granger ?

- Pardon ?

Abruti.

- Hermione Jean Granger, quand aurais-je le plaisir, que dis-je l'immense honneur, de rejoindre votre royale et divine personne dans votre lit à 500 livres les draps ?

500 livres ??? Ils en ont du budget pour les préfets…

- Dans mon lit, t'y est déjà. Avachis tel le phacochère que tu es sans que je ne t'y aie invité.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'afficher une sorte de rictus.

- Je sais que tu m'adore Hermione, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne finisses par le comprendre.

Je m'approchais, féline. Talons aidant.

- Mais oui Drago, tu me fais tant d'effets – je collais mon énorme poitrine sur son visage, caressant sexuellement ses cheveux et continuait sur le même ton exagéré- je brûle de désir pour toi depuis toujours, l'idée seule de ta présence à mes côtés m'est insoutenable.

Manquant de s'étouffer, il me repoussait et s'asseyait sur le rebord de ma couche.

- C'est encore mieux vu de près…

- De quoi ?

- Ta poitrine Granger. Mauvaise langue que je suis, Blaise avait raison.

Blaise… torride ce type. Les vestiaires de Serpentard s'en souviennent encore…

J'exaltais à se souvenir.

- Y'a pleins d'autres serpents qui sont pas mal non plus. - Caressant mes cheveux.

- Une bonne quarantaine en fait…

Il feinta le dégout.

- T'es pas possible Granger ! Y'a personne que t'épargne ?

- Faut croire que si. - J'attrapais son bras.

Malfoy se colla à mon dos. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon épaule, tandis que ses mains, glaciales descendait le long de mes bras puis finissaient par se presser sur mes coudes. Cette saleté respirait fort contre ma masse capillaire déclenchant en moi de multiples frissons bienfaisants.

Serait-t-il possible qu'il puisse déclencher un orgasme seulement en vous caressant le corps ?

Il en serait capable le salop.

_Doué. Beaucoup trop doué._

- Je suis le genre de type à faire très mal.

- Je suis le genre de fille qui ne craint aucunement la souffrance.

Il me retourna. Me fixa.

- C'est plus haut les yeux.

- Désolé.

Tic, tac, tic, tac…

- Y'a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez toi Granger !

- Sur ce terrain là il me semble qu'on est deux.

- Je pourrais te briser si facilement.

- Comme tu as brisé certaines parties précieuses de Parkinson ?

Malfoy se contenta sèchement de récupérer sa veste et partit sans mot dit.

_Anguille sous roche ? Probablement._

Radio potin aurait elle, pour une fois, vue juste ?

Je jubilais, et, pour célébrer mon contentement, je me dirigeais vers la table, en dessous des immenses fenêtres que possédait ma chambre, afin de me servir un verre.

**Quand.**

Sans que je sache comment ou pourquoi, sans même avoir pris le temps de mettre mon cerveau à nouveau en route, quelque chose d'énorme, de chaud et de particulièrement brutal se rua sur moi, par derrière.

Mon verre alla se briser sur le sol, dans un fracas infernal.

Des bras, puissants agrippèrent férocement les miens, les forçant à se poser sur la table. Tandis qu'un torse aussi dur que le marbre se pressait contre moi. Son odeur, trop bonne, me donna la nausée.

- Prend garde aux jeux auxquels tu joue. Sorcière.

Là, j'avais peur.

- Arrête…

Je le sentis ricaner, cruel. Tandis que sa bouche, trop douce s'approchait plus encore de mes oreilles pour venir les mordre.

- Arrêter ? Pour quoi faire ? Il me semble, au vue des derniers jours, qu' « arrêter » n'est pas un des termes que tu préfère…

Sa main gauche, violente, empoigna ma gorge, m'étouffant sensuellement. Ses doigts, à ma droite prenaient un malin plaisir à malaxer ma poitrine, gonflée sous leur cadence.

Je ne protestais pas quand je l'entendis, terrorisée, ouvrir son pantalon. Je ne fus plus capable de grand-chose à partir de cet instant effroyable où, je compris qu'il me possédait.

Toujours dans mon dos.

Je sentais ses coups de reins, violents, affamés, cogner contre mon bassin tandis que mon front rencontrait le bois du meuble sur lequel LUI s'appuyait. Bien trop surprise pour demeurer droite. Douloureuse, je versais une larme tandis que ses doigts brûlant, ayant quittés mon décolleté, s'enfonçaient dans ma bouche.

Je su alors que je n'avais rien à craindre, c'était une chose à laquelle je devais m'attendre, _avec lui_.

Et la jouissance vint. Amère et honteuse.

- Tu vois Granger, je suis le genre de type à faire très mal…- Dit il, sa voix étrangement brisée.

Tremblant, il lâcha son emprise.

- … Si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir à la botte tu te trompe. Si tu crois que je vais devenir une victime tu te trompe. Met toi ça dans la tête Malfoy, je suis le genre de fille qui n'aura jamais peur de toi.

- Je suis désolé…

- Vas-t'en.

_- Désolé…_

- DEGAGE !

Il partit.

En réalité, j'avais eu peur pour la première fois de ma vie.

Pour ce qui est de la suite, qu'est ce que j'ai eu mal au cul ! 3 jours avant de pouvoir m'assoir correctement ! Nan mais franchement, il y à des trucs qui se font pas en société !

Une chose est certaine:

Je jure sur mon coeur ne plus jamais douter de ses _**arguments**_, Drago Malfoy est un _**grand **_garçon.

_Et il est dans la merde_…


	6. Une trêve, tu envisageras

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou ! Alors, je commence par les remerciements d'usage : MERCI !

Je vais jouer à la vilaine fille avide de public en vous proposant l'autre fic que je poste sur ce site ( finie depuis au moins 4 ans, mais je la poste ici depuis très peu de tps) **"Ce n'était que vous"**, on est loin du glamour et du "romantisme" (^^)de Parental Advisory je prévient de suite c'est largement plus noir et pas culcul !_en même temps le jour où je ferais du culcul, c'est qu'on m'aura mis un sacré coup sur la tête..._

Merci encore

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

PARENTAL ADVISORY :

Explicit love

**Chapitre 6. Une trêve, tu envisageras.**

**Ambition :** _nom fém. sing._ Désir presque unique, obsession d'arriver à un but

**Morale :** _adj. fém. sing_. **1.** Qui est conforme aux règles **2.** Connaissances sur le bien et le mal. **3.** Ce dont Malfoy et Granger sont dépourvu.

**Pouvoir (le) :** Avoir en main les rênes pour arriver sommet et les conserver une fois en haut, par tout les moyens.

**Chute :** _nom fém. sing._ S'effondrer.

**Auror.**

L'élite de la population magique. Rien de mieux pour arriver au sommet. Respectés parce qu'indispensable, craints parce que puissant, il n'est aucuns poste qui vous rapproche plus du sommet de la chaîne alimentaire que celui d'auror.

_Si vous y arrivez vous avez réussis votre vie. _

_Si vous ratez c'est que vous n'avez rien compris._

J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir auror, d'aussi loin que je suis sorcière, il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit de faire autre chose de ma vie. Certains vous dirons que c'est pas un métier pour moi, mais je m'en fiche.

Je ne me battrais pas je le SERAIS. Pas de place aux probabilités, j'y arriverais et c'est tout. Peu importe les moyens que j'utiliserais pour y parvenir.

Je serais Auror.

Et en plus, je serais la meilleure.

Pour entrer à l'école des Aurors, il faut bien évidemment posséder un dossier en béton armé. Il faut que vous ayez été exemplaire durant vos études à Poudlard, que vous ayez obtenu les meilleurs résultats dans tous les domaines, que vous ayez si possible occuper les fonctions que j'occupe actuellement.

Pratiquer un sport ? Pourquoi pas, mais je doute que l'aspect physique soit un élément suffisant pour obtenir sa place dans la formation, bien que nécessaire.

_Quelqu'un de sportif n'est pas forcément intelligent._

_Quelqu'un d'intelligent ne fait pas forcément un bon sportif._

Quelqu'un comme moi réunis bien entendu ses deux qualités, quand bien même je ne les posséderais pas j'aurais ma place à l'école, n'ayez aucuns doute.

Enfin, il faut que vous soyez le meilleur tout au long de votre scolarité, que vous sortiez du lot.

Et moi, pour sortir du lot j'ai une technique imparable.

- …vous devriez...AHHH…plus haut…Mmm…vous savez c'est pas…ahhh…Merlin me vienne en aide…

- Chuuut, vous m'déconcentrez…

Le professeur Rogue. Comme l'as dit un jour une grande actrice moldu dans Vanity Fair :

_« Il à l'allure d'un croque-mort et l'humour d'un cadavre… »_

Je crois ne pas avoir besoin d'en dire plus, ça résume bien le personnage.

Pas joyeux. Mais faut ce qu'il faut.

- Voyons Séverus, si vous bougez j'arriverais difficilement à vous emmener là où vous devriez être depuis un moment. Détendez vous, promis je ne vais pas vous mordre…sauf si vous me le demandez bien sur…

Je retournais à ma petite affaire.

Le dessous des tables de cours on toujours été aussi crade ? Beuark !

Qu'est ce qui est le plus dégeu en fait ?

Le fait que je me retrouve à quatre pattes sur un sol aussi gluant que les fonds de culotte des groupies d'Harry ou de rendre service à mon professeur de potion ?

Question existentielle à vrai dire.

Je pense, à juste titre d'ailleurs, qu'on devrait me remettre une médaille pour avoir trouvé, après de longues recherches l'entrée de son pantalon à celui là. J'en ai mis du temps à la remettre en marche la machine et au vue de l'état d'intense délabrement de la chose j'ai cru ne jamais réussir à y coller ma si précieuse bouche.

Je suis une survivor !

La population magique me devra une reconnaissance éternelle.

oOo

- Intéressant ton cours particulier ?

- Va te faire mettre Malfoy.

Bien qu'étant toujours officiellement un enquiquineur de première, mon homologue avait eu, en raison des récents évènements, un léger, très léger changement de comportement.

Et franchement, ça m'agace.

Malfoy est un Malfoy et pas une lopette qui s'étale à vos pieds quand il à fait une connerie. Mais là il en prend le chemin de la loque, d'ailleurs il est de plus en plus moite. Je devrais peu être pensé à m'inquiéter …

- Pourquoi tant de haine Granger ??? – Son ton théâtral sonnai tellement faux que j'en vîns à plaindre la pauvre personne qui avait du lui payer des cours. PÔvre, PÔvre Lucius…_très bon Lucius d'ailleurs_…

- Je ne te hais pas Drago. Je hais seulement, ton visage, tes mains, tes jambes, tes cheveux…- je me rapprochais de lui - ta voix, tes manières, ton éthique…

Nous nous faisions face, droit comme des sexes en érection.

- Je ne te hais pas Drago.

Nous fûmes tellement proches que je pouvais distinctement apercevoir tout les petits défauts de son visage translucide.

- T'es pas drôle, je vais martyriser qui moi après !

- J'ai bien une idée mais tu risque de réitérer ton exploit de lundi dernier.

Il sourit.

- J'admet y être allé un PEU fort…c'est pas la fin du monde Hermione, et puis, c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas aimé.

- Je pourrais aisément appeler ça un viol. Tu sais ce que c'est un viol au moins ?

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Et pourquoi ?

Il me pressa contre lui et murmura à mon oreille.

- Parce que moi aussi j'ai un petit quelque chose contre toi.

- Et c'est ?

- Sur la table.

Il retournait assoir sa magnifique personne sur un des fauteuils tandis que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, sur ce même meuble qui m'avais servi à « sentir » les divers qualités de mon homologue, trônait une enveloppe, déjà ouverte.

Je l'a pris, la lue et la laissait tomber au sol.

- Je suis…

Malfoy m'avait rejoins.

Sa voix, irréelle, je m'en rappellerais toujours. Il prononça soigneusement tout ses mots comme pour augmenter en plaisir la joie qu'il se faisait de conclure ma phrase.

- …destituée de tes fonctions de Préfète en Chef, pour manquement à l'ordre moral et à l'éthique de l'école.

- …

- Oh et, j'oubliais, c'est triste, une destitution, dans ton dossier…Adieu les lauriers, adieu l'école d'Auror…

- Je dois voir quelqu'un.

Rogue était le seul qui pouvait intervenir. C'est vrai quoi, je le tiens par le sexe, façon de parler bien sur, j'ai les mains beaucoup trop grandes en vrai.

Il était le seul qui pouvait faire peser la balance en ma faveur.

- …le professeur Séverus Rogue à été démis de ses fonctions professorales dans l'après midi. Tu savais qu'il entretenait une relation avec une élève ? C'est fou nan ???

Je le sentais me fixer. Il ricana.

Mon avenir s'effondrait.

- Je…

- J'ai un deal à te proposer.

L'enc*lé.

- Je t'écoute.

A nouveau nous nous faisions face. Drago était tout fier, il aurait sautillé d'excitation s'il n'avait pas été Malfoy.

Ordure.

- Granger, je…

- ACCOUCHE

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Arrête elle te va pas cette grimace.

Il redevint sérieux.

Vexé ? Certainement. Maigre consolation.

- Je fais en sorte que ce que tu désire soit tiens, et, en échange, toi Hermione Jean Granger, tu me donne les parties de jambes en l'air les plus inoubliables de ma vie…

Pervers. Mais pas désagréable à regarder.

- Et si je dis non ?

- Tu ne diras pas non.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Il s'approcha, susurra à mon oreille :

- Primo, toi comme moi sommes des animaux, j'aime le sexe au moins autant que toi et, sans prétention – Pff mon œil – je dois dire que je suis un sacré coup au lit.

Je roulais des yeux.

- Ton humilité te tuera.

- J'ai toutes les prétentions Granger, sauf celle d'être modeste (_Sacha Guitry_). Secundo, je sais que tu es prête à tout pour récupérer ton poste, car qui dit poste dit place tout frais payé pour tes études d'Auror.

Salop

- Et tu y gagne quoi Drago ?

- J'en sais rien. Pour être franc j'ai juste envi de te prendre sans devoir t'y obliger. Moi, tu vois je fais ça légalement.

GRRRRR

- D'accord.

- Parfait !

La bête se rua sur mon lit, ouvrit - grand mot, déchira sauvagement - sa chemise et m'intima à le rejoindre.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Malfoy ?

- Le deal est à effet immédiat.

_Pas con le mec, vraiment pas con…_

Je le rejoignais. Après tout, moi-même j'étais pas contre l'idée de voir jusqu'où le serpent était capable d'aller pour le sexe.C'était moi la gagnante dans l'histoire. Je sais, là tout de suite je vois pas très bien en quoi, mais ça viendra...j'espere...

Pour le moment je récupère ma place et trouve le moyen de me venger de lui.

_Il veut jouer, on va jouer… _


	7. La panne, tu affronteras

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou ! Toujours un grand merci pour les reviews, je commence à radoter donc mémé arrête ici les remerciements. Je précise, qu'à partir de demain, je ne posterais plus de chapitre le jeudi. En raison du fait que le jeudi j'ai cours de 9h à 21h, oui, vous avez bien lu 21h ( FAC je t'aimmmmme grrrr) je n'aurais ni l'envie ni l'inspiration pour quelque écriture que se soit si ce n'est une lettre d'insulte à l'administration universitaire pour ces vilains horaires (monde cruel)

Bref. Tout petit chapitre.

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

PARENTAL ADVISORY :

Explicit love

**Chapitre 7. La panne, tu affronteras**

**Panne :** _nom fém. sing_. Arrêt accidentel et temporaire du fonctionnement.

**Irréel : **_situation._ Qui ne peut arriver dans la vraie vie. Et qui arrive, parfois…malgré nous.

15 jours. C'était le délai que m'accordait l'administration de Poudlard avant ma destitution officielle du poste de Préfète. C'était le temps qu'il me restait pour trouver une solution et me débarrasser de cette plaie d'homologue.

15 jours. 360 heures. 21600 minutes. Avant que je ne sois réduite à la disgrâce.

Bien entendu, Super Malfoy avait trouvé un super plan.

Qui, pour le moment, ne peut pas être qualifiée d'efficace. Ca démarre même plutôt de façon catastrophique.

- Tu… c'est…euh… ça arrive à tout le monde ce genre de choses…

- La ferme.

- Nan c'est vrai, même au...plus… euh… performant...

- Je me passerais de tes constatations Granger.

Ridicule.

Je crois que c'est le terme approprié pour ça. Cette situation est ridicule, invraisemblable. Nan mais, vous imaginez ça vous ? Drago Malfoy, LE Drago Malfoy, à une incapacité au travail, une période de mou, c'est la panne sèche.

**Le néant.**

Si je n'étais pas concernée je crois que j'hurlerais de rire. Mais là, j'ai plutôt envi de pleurer.

- Ca ne m'avait jamais fait ça avant.

- Ah mais, je te crois...

- Si tu le dit à quelqu'un…

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

- …

5. 4. 3. 2. 1 Mouahahahahahh. Je ris mais croyez bien que je souffre, ma façon de compatir à sa douleur.

- GRANGER !

- Désolée… j'suis désolée….hihi…

En fait, je ne suis pas désolée, je suis trop hilare pour être désolée. C'est tellement irréel que j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un va venir me réveiller, et si ce n'est pas le cas, le pauvre, je le plaindrais presque.

Quoi que, à la vue de son visage pour le moins rouge, je crois qu'il serait sage que je me taise là tout de suite.

Alors chut, on retient les guilis dans la gorge, on pense oiseau, c'est chouette ça, les oiseaux…

- C'est bon ? T'as fini ?

Il se levait, révélant sa désirable nudité à mes yeux. Le hic c'est qu'au lieu de me faire fantasmer, ce geste intensifia la démangeaison dans ma gorge.

Oiseaux, oiseaux…

- Et puis si ça se trouve c'est toi le problème !

Moi ? MOIIIII ???? Depuis quand Moi je serais un problème. J'ai jamais été un problème ! Les hommes me remercient après l'amour! Il est fou lui.

- Mais ca va pas dans ta tête !

- Tu me fais pas…tu vois quoi… c'est MOI la victime !

- Toi et ta mauvaise foi Malfoy ! C'est pas ma faute si t'es incapable d'entrer en action !

Je me levais, nue également.

- Ce genre de truc ne m'est jamais arrivé avant, je vois pas d'où ça peu venir si ce n'est de toi.

Mais il est con ou il le fait exprès ?

- Allez, avoue Drago, c'est pas une première.

- NAN !

Têtu le bordel.

- Allez, promis je dis rien.

- JE NE SUIS PAS IMPUISSANT !

- Visiblement si.

- Et puis d'abord j'ai plus envie de te parler Granger, tu m'énerve.

Gamin.

Il partit.

Si je devais donner un ordre aux 3 catastrophes qui devraient ne jamais avoir lieu, je crois que Malfoy impuissant se classerait en tête du peloton, devant la fin du monde et le retour probable d'un autre siffoné du bocal qui se prendrait pour le maître du monde.

_Malfoy impuissant._

Rien que ce terme sonne faux. Malfoy, c'est le sexe. Il ne le pratique pas, il l'incarne, et il l'incarne avec perfection, normalement, pourtant, je doute très fortement que le problème puisse venir de moi.

Et quand on doute, il me semble qu'il devient nécessaire de pratiquer des essais complémentaires, chacun de son coté, pour s'assurer de l'étendue du dysfonctionnement.

Qui ne peut venir que de lui d'ailleurs !

- T'as fais du sport Malfoy ? T'es tout trempé !

- J'avais autre chose à faire, figure toi.

Lui aussi avait donc expérimenté toute l'après midi. Les grands esprits se rencontrent !

_Sauf au lit…_

- Ca à donné quoi ?

- De quoi tu parle ? – Je m'accoudais au fauteuil, sur lequel il était avachi. Derrière son dos, pour être sure qu'il entende bien.

- Malfoy, je suis certaine à 110% que tu à passer le reste de ta journée à faire exactement la même chose que moi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu as sauté sur tout ce qui porte un string. Tu as couché avec le plus de fille possible jusqu'à épuisement pour t'assurer que ton instrument était nullement atteint…

Il allait répliquer, je le clouais sur sa chaise.

- …Et comme moi tu t'es rendu compte que tu n'avais aucuns problème, avec les autres.

Son sourcil délicieux, s'arqua.

- Avec qui Granger ?

- Les quadruplés, de Serdaigle. Et toi ?

- Les dortoirs de 6eme et 7eme année, Serpentard.

Il a eu si peur que ça ? Pas du tout parano le mec, c'est ça l'avantage…

- Et ?

- Aucuns problèmes, et… de ton coté ?

- Pareil. Si ce n'est que ça à été long.

Son œil trépigna.

- Détend ton string Drago, j'ai dit long parce que pour tous les satisfaire ça à pris du temps.

- Moi j'ai réussi !

- Ils n'étaient pas quatre dans ton lit à ce moment là…- dis je en frôlant son oreille qui frémit.

S'il sursauta à l'image de mes exploits, ses bijoux de familles furent les plus rapides à réagir. On se regarda.

- On ré essais ?

Aussitôt dit…aussitôt, _raté…_

- Je crois qu'on à un prblème Drago !

_Adieu poste de préfète en chef…_


	8. Sainte Ginny, te chaperonneras

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour les reviews et les proposition concernant mes cours. Pour ce qui est du chapitre, avec moi, il faut s'attendre à tout, vraiment tout.

Pourquoi faire simple, quand on peut faire compliqué ?

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

PARENTAL ADVISORY :

Explicit love

**Chapitre 8. Sainte Ginny, te chaperonneras.**

**Tutorat :** _nom masc. sing._ Fonction de tuteur, personne chargée de protéger les intérêts d'un tiers.

**Tuteur :** _nom masc. sing_. Petite fouine chargée de faire de votre vie décadente, un enfer. En bref, enquiquineur.

Le Paradis.

Qu'est ce que c'est que le paradis ?

Moi je le vois comme, une relation sexuelle qui ne s'arrêterait jamais. Un début, un milieu, mais aucunes fin ou alors un changement instantané de partenaire.

Pour moi le paradis, c'est jouir matin, midi et soir, et profiter de petits en cas entre chaques.

Nan je ne suis pas en trin de mourir, et je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de mourir dans les années à venir quoi que. Je suis juste en trin d'essayer de me rappeler cette merveilleuse chose que je rate, en ce moment, avec ce stupide deal. Si vous pensez que le « petit incident complètement indépendant de ma personne » qui est arrivé avec Drago est passé, vous avez tout faux.

Cinq jours.

Ca fait cinq jours.

Cinq jours que je me sens seule, cinq jours que je n'ose plus sortir de mon dortoir de peur d'en arriver à certaines extrémités qui seraient fâcheuses pour moi, mais surtout pour le moindre signe de testostérone qui passerait à proximité de mon bas ventre en ébullition.

JF EN DETRESSE CHERCHE JH EN PLEINE POSSESSION DE TOUT SES MOYENS

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, mais pourquoi je ne prends pas mes jolies jambes et ne vais pas chercher n'importe qui, pour faire la chose n'importe où, pour me faire du bien ?

Parce que je peux pas ! Bandes de nazes.

Vous pensez sérieusement que si j'avais l'occasion de sortir je ne le ferais pas ? Je suis coincée ici. Comme un lion en cage. Lion que son altesse des serpents à enfermée dans un état à la limite de la dépression.

Comment ?

Il me surveille, je le sais. Il guette chacun de mes mouvements, tapis dans l'ombre, tremblant. Sautant sur chaques occasions.

Nous sommes enfermés, oui.

Enfermés parce que nous essayons sans relâche de régler ce foutu problème d'impossibilité temporaire à l'acte.

Sans résultats.

Nous avons tout essayé, les potions et Merlin sait qu'il y en a ! Les sorts, tous les types de provocation mutuelle mais rien, jamais, rien.

Ni lui, ni moi n'y arrivons. Et c'est pas faute d'en avoir envie et d'essais .

Prenez une île déserte, prenez un pauvre type qu'on aurait laissé à l'abandon dessus 6 mois, je suis sûre qu'il serait plus heureux que nous. LUI au moins il aurait pas honte de la masturbation.

**AVIS A LA POPULATION **

Super Malfoy trouve dégradant le fait de se masturber.

_« - Et puis d'abord un Malfoy n'as pas besoin d'avoir recourt à se type d'activité. Il n'y à que les moches pour être réduit à ça »_

**ET BAH CONSIDERE TOI COMME UN MOCHE, ABRUTI ! CA ME RENDRAIS SERVICE !**

Enfin, je commence à douter qu'on puisse le faire un jour. Je crois, nan, je suis sûre, que je suis douée pour coucher, qu'il est doué pour coucher, mais que tout les deux réunis ne mène à rien.

On n'y arrivera pas.

On est fait pour s'entre tuer, pas pour se donner du plaisir.

Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger, meilleurs ennemis, amants pas compatibles.

- Je crois qu'il est essentiel qu'on redevienne ce qu'on à toujours été.

- Je crois aussi.

Nous nous regardions. Tout deux assis dans mon lit. Côte à côte. Pathétiques…

- Je te hais Malfoy.

- Je te hais Granger.

**Le déclic.**

TIC, TAC, TIC….

Des milliers de tic plus tard.

- Si Mc Go voyait ça je crois qu'elle aurait l'infarctus de sa vie.

- Je suis même pas sur qu'elle aurait le temps de tout regarder avant qu'il n'arrive.

Nos appartements. A côté d'eux, Hiroshima ressemblerait à un parc d'attraction. Il y aurait eu la guerre qu'ils n'auraient pas été dans un meilleur état que ça. Les portes tiennent encore debout, je pense que c'est un miracle. Les tentures sont à terre, débraillées de toutes leurs longueurs. Les meubles, s'ils ne sont pas franchement abîmés, tiennent debout par l'opération du saint esprit.

Vision d'après guerre.

Les ennemis, au centre. Blessés : 0. Heureux : 2.

S'il y en à que l'amour rapproche, chez nous c'est la haine.

- J'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais t'es le coup du siècle Granger.

- Je sais.

Il me regarda, tiens c'est bizarre, je n'avais pas remarqué les bleu qu'il avait sur le corps. J'ai plus de force que ce que je croyais.

- Tu t'attends à un compliment c'est ça ?

- En temps normal c'est ce qu'on font les gens gentils après avoir fait un truc bien.

- Dans tes rêves.

- Je suis pressé d'être à cette nuit dans ce cas.

RAHHHH

- Malfoy ?

- Granger ? – je m'approchais de l'ennemi.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la douzième mi-temps

Le paradis, plus besoin de me demander à quoi ça ressemble.

- Mamannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn….

- Laisse…ta mère….où elle est…………et occupe…..toi….de moi….

_WOUSTON on à perdu mes jambes. WOUSTON ??? Vous m'entendezzz ????_

Le sexe, avec Malfoy, vaut tout les paradis du monde. Et très largement.

C'est alors, tandis que je m'apprêtais à toucher les étoiles pour la…au moins 4eme fois, que deux yeux beaucoup trop vert apparurent.

- Bonjour Hermione.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Ginevra Weasley.

Malfoy en tomba à la renverse, m'entrainant sur le sol avec lui. Chute qui eu pour effet de provoquer un orgasme monumental chez lui, comme chez moi. Devant elle.

- Weasley ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment t'es entrée ?

- Par la porte – dit elle, aussi rouge que le string que j'eu porté à une époque avant qu'il ne nous quitte, ce dans d'atroces souffrances Malfoyenne.

- Euh, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais attendre qu'Hermione soit en mesure d'écouter ce que j'ai à lui dire. – Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait proprement sur une chaise, loin, très loin de nous.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre Ginny ?

Quand on goûté au paradis, on à pas envie de ressusciter tout de suite.

- Je crains que non.

Sa voix, timide et lointaine, me donna soudain très envi de la frapper, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'eu une telle vague de violence contre elle, que je cru que le bras de Drago, que je tenais encore, allait se broyer sous la pression.

- AIE !

- Désolé.

- Faudra r'commencer- Dit il, pervers. Je le regardais, affamée.

- Humhum.

Nous regardâmes à nouveau dans la direction de notre convive, qui elle continuait maladroitement de fixer le mur, après avoir toussoté.

GRRRR

- Je t'écoute.

- Là tout de suite ? Comme ça ?

- Oui Ginny, comme ça. Malfoy peu tout entendre, crois moi y a plus rien qui le choque. – Je riais, il ria, elle manqua de s'étouffer.

On à pas le même humour.

- Bien… euh… J'ai là une lettre de McGonagal…

Pas du tout concernée par les dire d'une jeune vierge effarouchée, je tripotais discrètement certaines parties sensibles de mon homologue, dans le dos de la jeune fille, toujours très intéressée par son mur. Il me regardait, et faisait de même, ce qui me fit gémir à plusieurs reprises.

La pauvre continuait son monologue faisant comme si elle n'entendait rien. Augmentant juste le ton.

- Bla bla blaaa….tu est officiellement mise sous tutelle…

TUTELLE !

- Par qui ? Malfoy arrête ! – Il stoppa net sa main.

Ginny répondit.

- Le professeur McGonagal à juger bon que se soit moi, qui te chaperonne.

- A partir de quand ?

Elle regarda sa montre.

- Maintenant !

MOI ???? SOUS TUTELLE ! La fin d'un monde.

Elle se rapprocha de nous, tandis que je me crispais sur Malfoy, au bord d'un énième orgasme. Il se mordait la lèvre, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma chaire, j'aurais pu avoir mal, s'il n'était pas si bon.

- La tutelle, exige de toi que tu sois irréprochable, et insiste sur un point essentiel.

En plein orgasme contenu :

- QUI ESSSSSTTTTT ? – Malfoy me mordit le cou pour ne pas hurler aussi.

Ginny, cramoisie devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle répondit un brutal :

- La chasteté.


	9. Parano, tu finiras

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou ! et encore une fois merci ! c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires inspirés ^^. C'est pas simple de trouver un thème sympa quotidiennement, puisque mes chapitres sont écrit au jour le jour, la veille pour le lendemain. En fait, je n'ai aucunes idée de comment va avancer cette fic.

_S'approcher de la fin ou pas ?_

A vous de me le dire.

**_A votre plaisir, _**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

PARENTAL ADVISORY :

Explicit love

**Chapitre 9. Parano, tu finiras.**

_La flemme de vous chercher des définitions, je ne suis pas en état de réfléchir correctement. Voyez plutôt. Je suis au bord de la crise là !_

Vous avez déjà eu la tremblote ?

Quand tout votre corps est secoué de spasmes involontaires. Lorsqu'il est tellement crispé que le moindre choc, le moindre effleurement vous oppresse et augmente la cadence de ses tremblements.

Vous n'arrivez, ni à écrire, ni à boire correctement et même votre démarche devient ridicule. Vous tremblez à en avoir l'air stupide.

Comme si vous étiez en manque.

Votre corps vous réclame quelque chose qu'il n'as pas clairement définis lui même. Il vous somme, agressivement de lui apporter ce bien être dont il est privé. Il vous fait mal pour que vous le soulagiez.

Il ignore, tandis que vous, vous savez ce qui cloche.

Tout votre être de chair réclame ce que vous lui refusez. Alors il tremble, juste pour vous rappeler que sans lui, vous n'êtes rien.

Donnez lui ce qu'il désire, peut être alors tout cessera. Dans le cas contraire, bienvenu dans mon monde.

- Tu va m'ignorer encore longtemps ?

Le problème de Ginny, c'est qu'elle est de ces filles à prendre beaucoup trop au sérieux tout ce qu'on lui dit, et si vous avez le malheur de lui donner quelque acte de bonne grâce à faire, elle ne lâchera rien avant d'avoir parfaitement exécuter sa tâche. Ainsi, elle me suivait partout, jours et nuits.

Oui, même jusqu'aux toilettes.

- On raconte que si on fait comme si les parasites n'existaient pas, ils disparaissent. Regarde.

Je me taisais, elle, cherchait ce que je pouvais bien lui montrer, s'attendant à un truc extraordinaire.

- Et ?

- Ah bah nan, ça marche pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'es encore là.

- Ca tiens pas debout ton truc !

- On est sorcier ! Rien ne tiens debout ici !

Je la plantais, elle couru derrière moi.

- C'est pas Ginny qu'on aurait du t'appeler, c'est UHU.

- UHU ?

- Laisse tomber.

Je continuais ma route.

Je sais ce que vous vous demandez.

Mais où est Malfoy ? On t'il eu quelques occasion que se soit d'enfreindre les règles ?

Je pourrais vous répondre, si je savais où il se trouve. Du reste, depuis qu'une certaine personne que je ne nommerais pas à pris quartier dans ma chambre, veillant toute la nuit à ce que je ne lui échappe pas, je n'ai pu m'entretenir personnellement avec lui.

Et lui, n'as pas non plus réussi à m'approcher sans que UHU ne lui soit tombé dessus le noyant sous ses discours moralisateurs. Le pauvre a été tellement terrifié à la vue de la jeune fille en proie à ses jérémiades virginales qu'il à préférer trouver refuge dans le dortoir des Serpentard, le lâche.

- Tu vas m'en vouloir toute ta vie de te priver de sa présence ?

- Nannnn... – dis-je

- Tant mieux alors, je n'aime pas qu'on soit en froid toutes les deux.

-...Tu finiras bien par mourir un jour, là j'aurais plus l'occasion de t'en vouloir.

- Je fais ça pour ton bien.

Minute.

Depuis quand mon « bien » passe par le fait de demeurer chaste ?

- Quand on fait quelque chose pour le bien, en général, on ne prive pas la personne concernée de ce qui peut le lui apporter ce bien. Mais après c'est seulement ce que fait 99% de la population...

- Je sais que tu es frustrée mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être agressive Hermione. Pense à ton poste.

Mon poste. Que de sacrifice pour toi saleté !

Le chemin qui me menait à mes appartements me sembla plus long que d'ordinaire. En route, il me semble avoir croisé plusieurs élèves, mâles évidemment. Je cru que mes jambes allaient me lâcher pour de bon.

_Explication logique : Un sale tour que me joue mon esprit pervers._

Ca vous à déjà fait ça a vous ?

Cette impression de ralenti torride. De sueur dégoulinante sur le front de l'objet de vos désirs, gracieusement essuyé par un bras puissant. L'odeur, de la virilité flottant dans l'air, chargé de testostérone, à vous en faire tomber à la renverse.

Comme si tout ce qui se trouvait devant vous n'était fait que de sexe, par le sexe, pour le sexe. Comme dans un mauvai porno.

Le reste du trajet ne fut que chemises débordantes d'abdos gonflés, de muscles merveilleusement sculptés se mouvant dans de trop étroites étoffes, d'éffleurements inconscients sur peau dorés comme le miel, de gestes désirablement sensuel et desespérément involontaires de la part de ses messieurs.

Je cru défaillir à chaques pas que je fis. De plus en plus fiévreuse.

C'est moi où Poudlard est devenu un solarium ?

- Qu'est ce qui fait chaud !

- Tu rigole, on est en plein hiver, il caille dehors.

- On ne parle pas de la même chaleur Ginny.

- Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir chaud !

- Ginevra Weasley aurait- elle des dessous peu catholiques ?

- Nooonnnn. Rougissante.

Vierge. Mon œil.

En tout cas, moi je n'allais pas bien, pas bien du tout, à présent il me semblais aperçevoir des langues, humides, goulument passées sur des lèvres rougies de plaisir, des mains viriles venant se frotter à des cheveux sauvagement ébouriffés. Je pouvais presque en ressentir des frissons tant ce que je voyais me paraissait délicieusement malsain.

Comme si Poudlard n'était plus peuplé que par des mâles en chaleur, des animaux n'attendant que le moment où je craquerais. Frustration, je te hais.

Enfin, nous entrions dans mes appartements. A l'abri. Quand.

- MALFOY !!!!!!!!!!!

Le dit serpent stoppa net son activité et souria de toutes ses belles dents.

Et, ce fut le retour de flamme. Soit la pièce devint trop petite, soit je commençais sérieusement à devenir parano.

-Toi là, vire. - Je pointais du doigt la greluche acajou qui lui servait d'en cas. Soudainement trop envieuse pourque çe soit normal.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Mais c'est qu'elle est douée de parole Blanche neige. - Tout mon corps tremblait d'envie à la vue de Malfoy à moitié dévêtu. Je choisissais d'ignorer, tant bien que mal. _Surtout mal._

Je m'approchais de la fille, prenais ses vêtements et les lui rendait. En plein dans la figure.

Jalouse ? MOI ??? CA VA PAS !

- Mééé !

Elle fixa Malfoy, attendant son soutien. Lui, se contentait de me regarder, m'embrasant du haut jusqu'en bas. _Surtout en bas._

_Grave erreur._

- Dégage.- Dit t'il. Je suais, je suis sûre que je suais, j'en mettrais ma main au feu si elle était pas déjà carbonisante.

- Quoi ? – Je ne savais pas que chez les dindes, les yeux exorbités rendaient si mal.

J'intervenais.

-T'as entendu Blanche neige, va voir chez les sept nains si j'y suis !

_Et demande leurs s'ils on pas besoin de moi, pitiééé je veux un homme...._

- Mais je…

- Nan, tu rien.

Visiblement elle n'avait pas compris.

Drago intervint.

-Tu vois cette chose rectangulaire là. - Dit-il en pointant l'entrée de la pièce.

- Oui, c'est une porte.

- Et bah tu la prends. Et t'oublis pas d'emmener la sainte vierge avec toi.

Ginny gronda. Malfoy me regarda. Je répliquais, plus brûlante que jamais.

_A savoir : dans une minute, je suffoque, déjà que je vois double…_

- Devoirs de préfets, tu n'as pas à être impliquée là dedans.

Suspecte, elle ne bougea pas.

- D'accord, alors si tu tiens à tout savoir pour le bal…

_Pitié, Merlin viens moi en aide, je t'en supplie…_

- Un bal ?

_Merciiiii._

- Alors ? – dis-je d'un si beau sourire qu'on m'aurait presque cru sincère.

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Le bal doit rester une surprise, je resterais derrière la porte.

Elle empoigna Blanche neige d'un petit pas sautillant, ridicule si vous voulez mon avis, et elles disparurent en un rien de temps. Probablement trop pressées de répandre la rumeur concernant un futur évènement.

Elle à beau être bien sous tout rapport Ginny n'en est pas moins une fille.

Le bal, ça marche à tous les coups.

- Un bal ? Drago eu un rictus des plus agréables.

Il aurait pu nous sortir une de ses merveilleuses répliques s'il avait eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit avant d'être sauvagement agressé.

- C'est si dure que ça l'abstinence ? – Tandis que je me pressais d'ouvrir son foutu pantalon. Quel con porte de telles ceintures ?

- La ferme Malfoy.

- WOAAA, ça te rend violente ! J'adore ! – je le coinçais sur le mur. Bouillonante.

Mon acharnement sur lui continua pendant plus d'une heure, pour son plus grand plaisir. Et surtout le mien !

- MEEEEEEEEEEEERLIN MERCIIIIIII !!!!!!

Ca aurait été largement plus long si une certaine personne ne s'était pas mise à tambouriner contre la porte, en hurlant divers menaces à mon encontre au sujet d'un tutorat, d'un renvoi etc.…

Il fallait que je sauve les apparences.

Je ne renoncerais ni à mes études qui s'avèreraient prestigieuses, ni au sexe.

Je sais que Malfoy m'aidera. Il aime beaucoup trop nos ébats pour passer une nouvelle semaine sans retenter l'expérience. Des deux, je crois qu'il fut celui qui se montra le plus enthousiaste à l'œuvre.

Je crois qu'il m'aime bien.


	10. De très près le sol, tu verras

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou ! Grace à une merveilleux geste de mon homme j'ai eu l'occasion de récuperer les chapitres que j'avais deja écrits! Je ne reviens toujours pas avant le 7 Mars, ma soeur et mes 3 neveux ayant toujours besoin de mon aide. C'est pour vous remericer que je vous offre un chapitre de suite.

Merci pour ma soeur, merci beaucoups à vous.

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

PARENTAL ADVISORY :

Explicit love

**Chapitre 10. De très près le sol, tu verras.**

**Brute :** _adj. sing._ _Invariant en genre._ Sauvage, brutal.

**Douleur :** _nom fém. sing._ Souffrance, sensation physique pénible.

**Aimer :** _verbe._ Eprouver de l'amour, de l'affection. Généralement ça ne passe pas par la violence, seulement généralement.

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression que votre vie vous échappe ?

Que, quoi que vous fassiez, rien n'est jamais suffisant pour vous faire sortir la tête de l'eau et, qu'au contraire, vous vous enfoncez, toujours plus, et toujours plus la rive s'éloigne de vous.

Vous savez nager pourtant, vous êtes même très bon, mais c'est comme si, vous aviez cessé de lutter contre le courant, puisque c'est peine perdu. Comme si, vous vous laissiez emporter quelque part, loin. Le plus loin possible des autres.

Ces autres, qui vous on jetés à l'eau.

- Je pensais sincèrement faire de vous quelqu'un de bien Miss Granger, vous avez tant changé, je ne vous reconnais plus.

- Manifestement vous n'avez jamais été capable de voir celle que je suis professeur.

Ginny avait, comme prévu, fait son rapport au commander in chief, qui ne s'était pas gardée de m'imposer une entrevue pré-destitution.

Je crois que McGo espérait sincèrement que tout ceci prendrait fin. Comme si, j'avais fait ma crise d'adolescence et qu'à présent, tout devais rentrer dans l'ordre. L'ordre qu'on m'imposerait.

- Si vous me pensez stupide au point de ne pas savoir ce que vous projeter vous vous trompez. Et lourdement.

- Et que pense tu que je projette ?

McGo, s'il en est, aurait pu devenir une mère exemplaire, plus qu'une très grande dirigeante. Nan vous ne rêvez pas, vous avez bien lu. Je suis persuadée que sa propre rigidité l'ennuie, et que sous ses airs pincés se cache une grande ado attardée.

Sinon, pourquoi devenir directrice d'une école ?

Je sais qu'elle est parfaitement consciente de ce que je suis devenue, mais ce qui l'échappe, c'est pourquoi.

Moi je dis, pourquoi y aurait-il toujours des raisons à tout ?

- Je pense que vous souhaitez donner une image de votre école qui n'existera jamais ailleurs que dans votre conception de ce qu'elle aurait du être. Tout ce qui se passe ici n'entre aucunement dans l'idée que vous vous faisiez de l'établissement qui serait le vôtre. Sa décadence vous rend malade, et c'est par tous un tas de stratagèmes d'une stupidité affligeante que vous essayez de changer ça. Tenter de rallier la meilleure de vos élèves à votre cause est inutile. Vous n'y arriverez pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous n'avez rien compris.

Je partais.

- Vous avez 5 jours Hermione. 5 jours.

Je fermais la porte.

Bon, d'accord, elle la cache très très bien, l'ado attardée qui sommeille en elle.

Vexée, je cherchais ce qui pourrait me rendre la bonne humeur que l'autre vieille pie m'avait prise.

Et là. Je trouvais.

Proie à 6 heures. L'animal est sagement assis, innocent. Poufsouffle, aux alentours de 16 ans. Brun. Aucunes traces de petite amie aux alentours. Pas trop mal, pour ne pas dire correct. Il contemple un livre, pas du tout conscient de la menace qui le guette. Je m'approche, silencieuse. Il lève la tête, je suis repérée. Je souris. Il sourit.

C'est partit.

Je peux dire que, pour un gars de 16 ans, celui là était particulièrement coriace. C'est tout juste si je n'avais pas du le déshabiller moi-même, en prenant garde à ne pas froisser sa jolie chemise que maman avait repassée tout spécialement pour lui.

Il à failli me mordre à cause d'un pli ! Vous y croyez vous ?

Du reste, une fois passé le fait qu'il eût été toujours puceau il y à une heure, je peux dire que c'était un moment agréable. Sa virginale pudeur était aussi adorable que la teinte rose de ses joues lorsqu'il se retrouva devant ma nudité.

Et, quand sa main tremblante se posa sur moi, j'en aurais presque sourit. Pas pour me moquer, je suis salope mais pas à ce point ! Je le trouvais tellement chou. Cette situation était tellement surréaliste surtout quand on voit ce début d'année que, l'espace d'une seconde, j'eu envie qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Tant de douceur me surprirent, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'en avais pas connu.

Et c'est vrai, en matière de douceur, on ne peut pas dire que Malfoy soit le champion. Loin, très loin de là.

Quand aux autres, en fait, après Drago, les autres, vous les oubliez assez facilement.

Ca doit être ça l'effet Malfoy.

Je pourrais vous bassiner sur cette « guimauverie » durant des heures, bon quelques minutes… seulement 5, et c'est déjà pas mal ! Mais je ne le ferais pas.

Je ne le ferais pas parce qu'il y eu, un problème.

_Un gros problème._

Je résume.

Moi et mon charmant camarade de jeux, dormions paisiblement, au beau milieu de mon lit si confortable. Nouveau matelas oblige. Lorsque, une brute épaisse dont je tairais le nom se jeta sur le pauvre garçon. L'attrapant à la gorge il me semble, il l'envoya voler au travers de la pièce, avant de s'acharner sur lui.

Quand je dis, s'acharner je pèse mes mots. Ses poings allèrent tellement vite qu'il m'est impossible de vous dire combien il lui en asséna. Mais je peux vous en décrire la violence. Ce genre de violence que seule une haine immodérée peut vous donner. Ce genre de violence qu'on ne connait que chez les tueurs.

Chez ces hommes qui, d'une seule pression du doigt, peuvent faire cesser toutes activités de votre cœur et de votre cerveau. Sans le moindre remord.

Il enchaina ainsi, coups sur coups. Bientôt, le visage du pauvre garçon changea de couleur, se violaçant puis rougissant furieusement, tant la quantité de sang qui jaillissait de ses plaies devenait importante.

Il cessa de se débattre.

- MALFOY ARRETE !

Mais que faire ? Que faire, quand un mec aussi imposant que Drago s'en prenait à quelqu'un.

Bien trop fort, bien trop enragé.

Il m'aurait tuée.

Ma baguette, portée disparue, la sienne également.

Je n'ai pu qu'assister, terrifiée, à ce triste spectacle, tandis que Drago se mettait à hurler. Je ne suis même pas sûre que le pauvre garçon l'ai entendu. Tout inconscient qu'il devait être.

- Aucunes inclinaison, quelle qu'elle soit ! Je n 'accepterais aucunes inclinaisons, ni de ta part, ni de la part d'un autre. Aucuns gestes envers elle ne sera toléré !!!

Même ça je n'en suis pas sûre. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans une telle colère.

C'est, quand sa victime cessa totalement de bouger que je m'approchais. Posant une main craintive sur le dos du serpent.

- Malfoy, tu vas le tuer.

Il le lâcha. Le pauvre, inanimé alla s'étaler lourdement sur le tapis imbibé de son propre sang. Je m'approchais de lui, essayant en vain de sentir une quelquonque trace de pouls. Priant pour qu'il soit en vie.

Son bourreau se tenait derrière moi, il se frottait le point, rouge. Sans pour autant se calmer.

- …Drago…tu l'as…

Rien, aucun pouls, aucune respiration, rien.

-…tu l'as…

Soudain, un pouls, très faible, peut être trop.

- Il est vivant… je crois…

Je faisais appeler Pomfresh par un courrier volant. LUI m'ignorait.

- Mais parle-moi ! Répond… MALFOY !

Il me regarda et, c'est dans ses yeux que je trouvais ma réponse. Il avait mal. A quel point je l'ignore, pour quoi je l'ignore, mais ce n'était certainement pas pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

Visiblement manquer de tuer un homme ne le dérangeais pas plus que ça.

- Je crois que je t'aime Granger….

- T'es con…

L'infirmière entra.

_Pendant j'entamais la noyade. Avec lui._


	11. Une cuite d'enfer, tu prendras

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou, voici le onzieme, il me reste le 12 et après il faudra attendre le 7 mars. Encore merci pour tout.

Et vous allez voir, **avec moi, quand y en a plus...**

**Y EN A ENCORE**

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Explicit love

**Chapitre 11. Une cuite d'enfer, tu prendras.**

_Cerveau passé sous pelleteuse. Neuronnes indisponibles. Mal au crâne. Définitions plus tard. STOP. Si quelqu'un possède aspirine, contacte-moi, mais faites doucement, à bobo la tête la madame..._

Poudlard en hiver, c'est vraiment beau. Je ne suis pas guimauve comme fille, mais je trouve ce genre de visions plutôt jolies. Avec toute cette neige qui s'étend jusqu'à perte de vue, et la forêt, qui paraît plus glauque encore qu'elle ne l'est d'ordinaire. Ca n'arrive qu'une fois par ans ça, normalement elle ne fait réellement flipper qu'au crépuscule.

Le lac aurait été gelé que tout m'aurait paru parfait, mais hélas, à cause des quelques inconscients qui aiment à se congeler le cul par pur esprit masochiste, la directrice avait trouvé le moyen de l'empêcher de durcir convenablement.

Comme quoi, elle n'avait pas toujours de bonnes idées la vieille.

Mais dîtes moi, c'est que je deviendrais poétique !

En réalité, tout me paraitrais plus intéressant en ce moment que l'endroit où je me trouve. Le glacial bureau de McGonagal n'as rien pour lui, si ce n'est le minimum syndical : un bureau, deux bibliothèques, une commode, des tentures _immondes soit dit en passant_, et quelques fauteuils aussi décrépis que leur antique propriétaire.

Ca doit pas être la fête tout les jours.

- Miss Granger ? Vous disiez ? – prononça, McGo, d'une voix aussi poussiéreuse que l'intégralité de ses quartiers.

- Je me tournais vers le pauvre Poufsouffle. Aaron Craft, 16 ans. Victime malheureuse de la malchance. Battu presque à mort par un Drago incontrôlable.

- Si on à plus le droit de coucher maintenant !

Bref, le pauvre avait été tellement défiguré que j'apercevais à peine ses yeux, je me contentais alors de fixer les ignobles boursoufflures violettes qui avaient pris leurs places. C'est qu'il ne l'avait pas raté le Malfoy.

Mon regard se posait à nouveau sur ma directrice tandis que j'ignorais mon homologue, qui lui était assis à ma droite.

- Sans l'intervention de Drago, je ne sais si je serais ici pour discuter avec vous.

La directrice posa un œil peiné sur ma lèvre fendue, dont Malfoy s'était précautionneusement chargé, histoire que je fasse une victime crédible.

- Vous dîtes donc, si je suit correctement cette affaire, que c'est monsieur Craft ici présent, qui à eu des intentions malhonnêtes envers vous et que Mr Malfoy, présent également, vous a sauvé d'une probable agression.

- C'est exact madame.

Aaron Craft manqua de s'étouffer, sa bouche était tant tuméfiée qu'il était incapable de prononcer une phrase compréhensible. Ce fut presque trop facile.

Bien évidemment, vous comme moi, nous savons ce qui s'est réellement passé dans ses appartements. Mais chut, pas un mot. J'ai un poste à récupérer.

- C'e..fa..ux !

- Mr Craft, vous auriez l'obligeance d'éviter d'ouvrir votre bouche.

Ses croutes craquelaient tandis qu'il essayait de se défendre. C'était BEUARK même pour McGo.

Drago intervint.

- Vous pouvez toujours utiliser le véritaserum. Je suis prêt à passer autant d'interrogatoire qu'il sera nécessaire. Hermione ?

Je l'ignorais toujours.

- De même pour moi.

Je sentais bien que le Poufsouffle serait soulagé une fois le test passé. Impossible pour Malfoy et moi de mentir sous influence de cette redoutable potion de vérité.

Impossible ?

Pas tant que ça.

J'avais toujours su que ma relation extra scolaire avec Rogue me serait utile un jour. Je te remercie Séverus de m'avoir si gentiment offert le double des clefs de ta réserve, tu m'as été d'un grand secours.

J'avais profité de la nuit pour récupérer tout les flacons de la précieuse mixture, je les avais ensuite remplis un à un avec de l'eau sucré. Même texture, même odeur. Copie parfaite.

Ainsi, et ce, en présence de la directrice ainsi que de l'infirmière le serpent et moi-même avions été soumis au véritaserum de ma composition.

- Malfoy m'as sauvé la vie, sans lui je ne serais plus parmi vous, ou dans quel horrible état ! -Je sanglotais.

_Et l'oscar de la meilleure actrice revient à : MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._

La version de Malfoy alla dans mon sens. Il excusa ses nombreux coups par le fait qu'il m'avait défendu devant un Aaron dans tous ses états.

Evidement, si Drago m'avait fendu la lèvre afin que je puisse être une victime correcte, je ne mettais pas gardée de lui administrer quelques coups à mon tour, histoire de rendre crédible sa « bagarre » avec le Poufsouffle.

Je sais ce que vous pensez.

Nous sommes deux salops, ça devrait ne pas vous choquer.

Aaron Craft fut immédiatement renvoyé de Poudlard, sans moyens aucuns de trouver une défense convenable face au véritaserum. Le monde à l'envers. La victime blâmée, les coupables admirés.

Association de malfaiteurs, vous connaissez ?

C'est vachement sympa comme système.

Enfin, une fois le problème éradiqué, Malfoy me permis de récupérer ma place de Préfète en chef, sans conditions, invoquant mon pseudo état psychologique fragile, qui serait l'horrible conséquence de cette sombre affaire. Quand à ce dernier, il devint rapidement un héro et n'en fut que plus aimé de la gente féminine.

Pour fêter ceci, la vieille peau qui dirigeait notre école avait permis à tout les septièmes année une sortie exclusive à Pré au Lard. Une nocturne.

Nous avions tous filé au bar le plus proche.

- Si tu savais Malfoy, Hermione à un sacré levé de coude quand elle s'y met...elle se soule qu'au bout du douzième verre si ce n'est plus, respect pour elle...Ca c'est une femme une vraie !

- Ronald tu es ivre. – Il m'embrassa goulument l'oreille ce qui, en soi ne fut pas quelque chose de désagréable.

Drago avait passé sa soirée, si ce n'est à boire, à me surveiller constamment. Eloignant expressément toutes approches masculines excepté celle de Ron et d'Harry.

S'il espérait vraiment les décoller de moi, il se mettait la main où je pense, et bien profondément.

Ni lui, ni moi, n'avions reparlé du fait qu'il aurait pu être amoureux de ma personne. Entre nous, le sentimentalisme ne va pas du tout au beau Serpentard.

Bref.

Je crois qu'au bout d'un moment, je fus tellement saoule que j'en vins à confondre certaines personnes. Ainsi, je passais mon temps à rouler tour à tour des pêles à Ron, puis Harry, puis Ron, puis…je sais pas vraiment en fait…

Pour ce qui est de la suite, silence radio. Je fus bien trop bourrée pour me rappeler quoi que se soit.

Ah si !

Malfoy, me tenant les cheveux pendant que je vomissais dans un parterre de fleurs. Lui-même aussi ivre que moi, si ce n'est plus est la dernière chose que je vis.

Et ce fus le noir.

oOo

**Je ne boirais plus jamais.**

Là tout de suite dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression de cohabiter avec un troupeau d'éléphant en pleine course, piétinants un à un tout mes neurones. J'ai le crâne aussi lourd que si on y avait mis un 36 tonne sur son sommet.

Tout mon corps n'est qu'un poids mort. Une larve de 100 kilos au moins. Je me sens lourde, je sens ma tête lourde, et en plus j'ai mauvaise haleine.

Saloperie de gueule de bois.

Je rampais pour atteindre mon homologue, à première vue, on avait passé la nuit ensemble et pas à dormir.

Vision d'après guerre II : le retour.

- Malfoy ?

_AIE ma têteuu._

Il grogna. Je le secouais.

- Malfoy ! Réveil toi.

Il se tourna, s'agrippant au tapis. Je vis soudain ma main de plus près. Une chose, circulaire et brillante trônait royalement sur mon annulaire.

Au diable le mal de tête.

- MALFOY !

- Pas maintenant Granger, laisse moi me remettre de cette nuit et après si tu veux…

Je cherchais sa main gauche.

- J'ai dit pas maintenant Granger, t'es casse pieds comme fille.

Et la trouvait.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il sursautait.

- QUOI ? – tandis que je lui mettais les anneaux sous le nez. Il mit presque deux minutes à faire le lien.

C'est que c'est pas un rapide le serpent.

- Oh putin !

- On est mariés Drago !

**C'est radical, je ne boirais plus jamais….**


	12. Beau papa, tu rencontreras

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou !!! Me voila de retour sur Paris, plus fatiguée que jamais. Comme promis, voici le 12 eme chapitre. Encore merci à vous tous.

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

PARENTAL ADVISORY :

Explicit love

**Chapitre 12. Beau papa, tu rencontreras.**

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Avez-vous déjà connu un homme qui vieillissait aussi bien. Quand tant d'autres décrépissent, lui se surpasse dans le registre de la beauté, de l'élégance, et du charisme.

Je sais à présent d'où viens la perfection puisqu'il en est le géniteur. Et, assurément il s'y prend très bien.

Bon, d'accord, il n'a pas toujours fait tout ce qu'il fallait, comme il le fallait. Il y est même souvent allé de travers. L'erreur est humaine.

Du reste, depuis que ce cher Voldemort nous à quittés, Papa Malfoy s'est muré dans une vie bien sous tout rapport, rien qui sort, rien qui entre.

Une vraie tombe.

_Tente t'il de se racheter une conduite ? Je n'y crois pas._

_Tente-t-il de se faire oublier ? Probablement._

Entre nous, avec un tel physique, ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une partie de plaisir. Et personnellement, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je vais l'effacer de ma mémoire, quelle agréable vision je perdrais alors.

Quoique pour le moment, sa tête n'est pas se que j'ai le plus envi de contempler.

BOUM BOUM BOUM

- OUVREZ CETTE PORTE PAR MERLIN !

_Tandis qu'à l'intérieur des appartements préfectoraux._

- Il est pourvu d'une telle délicatesse ton père.

Je tentais de m'habiller le plus rapidement possible, mais avec Malfoy junior qui vous demande sans cesse où se trouve chaques élément de la tenue qu'il portait y à pas deux heures et Malfoy père qui tambourine comme un ogre derrière votre porte je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de lui ouvrir en étant nue.

- T'insulte pas mon père !

- Bouuuh mais c'est qu'il à peur le grand Drago !!!

-Tait toi !

Pendant ce temps.

- OUVREZ MISERABLE ARGHHH OUVREZZ CETTE PORTE !

Si d'ordinaire les portraits se trouvaient être de vrai peaux de vache ce coup ci ils se révélèrent d'un grand secours en refusant de s'ouvrir au patriarche de mon homologue et accessoirement mari.

_Mari, grrrrrr. Je suis trop bien pour être mariée._

- Je ressemble à quoi ?

- Drago !

- Rahh, ca va je plaisante.

Et, un bruit sourd.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Un conseil que je vous donne. Ne commencez jamais à regarder quelqu'un par les pieds, n'ayez jamais le malheur de remonter votre regard le long de son corps, jusqu'à ses yeux. C'est là le meilleur moyen de vous fiche la frousse de votre vie.

Lucius Malfoy se tint devant nous, humbles mortels que nous étions.

_Petite, fait toi toute petite…_

Je crois qu'il m'aurait dit de me mettre à genoux que je l'aurais fait sans demander mon reste. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Je pouvais presque entendre les jambes de mon mari trembler.

- Drago !

- Chuuuut.

Malfoy père ne dit rien, on ne se fit pas prier pour garder nos grandes gueules fermées également.

- Qu'es ce que ceci ?

Dans sa pâle main droite, qu'il leva avec grâce, se tenait un papier format A4. Quand vous avez la frousse c'est bizarre comme vous vous accrochez à de petits détails insignifiants…

J'avais espérer que l'homme que j'étais sensée avoir malencontreusement épousé avait des couilles, et bah faut croire qu'il savait parfaitement les cacher !

Il ne bougea pas un sourcil.

Alors, héroïquement, j'entamais un :

-…c'est un contrat de mariage…

- Excusez-moi mais, je n'ai pas bien entendu. Vous disiez Miss Granger ?

_Repérée, j'suis repérée WOUSTON !!!!!_

-…Un contrat de mariage.

Malfoy père sourit, tandis que le fils tirait discrètement mon tee-shirt afin de que je me rapproche de lui, et qu'ainsi je sois le plus loin possible de son géniteur, qui d'ailleurs commençait à prendre une teinte carmin. Ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout !

Je murmurais à l'oreille de Drago un :

- Ton père, euh... il court vite ?

Je ne suis pas du genre froussarde, mais ça se voit que vous ne vous êtes jamais retrouvé en face de lui. C'est un phénomène ce type.

Vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous enfuir Miss Granger, nous sommes adultes, nous allons régler ceci – tout en faisant voler le papier- de façon mature.

OUF, déjà que je suis naze en sport, je me voyais vraiment pas me lancer dans un sprint.

Ce qu'il nous proposa fut simple :

**Petit 1 : connaître l'endroit exacte où à eu lieu le mariage.**

**Petit 2 : retrouver je cite « le misérable individu qui à eu le malheur de se trouver sur notre route se soir là ».**

**Petit 3 : annuler tout simplement le mariage.**

Je ne sais pas ce que ça donne en vrai, mais en théorie ce plan paraît vachement bien. C'est d'ailleurs étrange que je n'y ai pas pensé moi-même.

Entre nous, j'y avais déjà songé. Mais allez contredire Malfoy père vous. Perso, je tiens à mes dents.

Pour ce qui est du lieu, nous n'avons pas eu à chercher longtemps Lucius et moi. Oui, Lucius et moi, étrangement Drago n'avait manifesté aucuns intérêts pour notre recherche et était vite parti vaquer à d'autres occupations, sans donner d'explications ni à moi, sa femme, ni à l'autre, son père.

Donc, le lieu, évident : _Las Vegas._

Pas évident parce que c'était la capitale des cérémonies express, évident parce que c'était marqué sur le verso du certificat de mariage que cet abruti qui me sert d'époux à fait envoyer chez lui, au manoir Malfoy… d'où la présence de mon bien aimé beau papa.

Comme quoi, même la perfection peut avoir des défauts

Bref, Las Vegas en transplanage c'est vachement rapide.

Pour le petit 2, un peu moins facile parce que le « misérable individu qui à eu le malheur de se trouver sur notre route se soir là », fêtait, justement se soir là, son départ, à la retraite…

Mais quand on s'appelle Lucius Malfoy, visiblement, même un cadavre non identifié à l'autre bout du monde serait retrouvé dans les 2 heures qui suivent. Ainsi nous en arrivions au petit 3 à savoir : l'annulation du mariage.

Pas compliqué non plus. Le père de Drago eu juste à jouer de ses joutes verbales pour que le type accepte de créer le document qui attesterait la fin de notre « regrettable erreur ». Manquait plus que nos signatures.

Plus vite que l'éclair, la mienne fut apposée, maintenant, le mari.

Lucius, étant donné que « l'affaire » était à ça d'être réglée, me confia le contrat de rupture et quitta Poudlard pour s'en retourner à ses occupations quotidiennes dans son parfait monde de riche.

Tandis que son fils réapparaissait.

Je lui posais le document sous les yeux.

- T'as juste à signer là.

J'attendais, il me regarda, ne pris même pas la peine de prendre la plume que je lui tendais.

Et puis, un mot, enfin :

- Non.

- Non quoi ? Non je ne veux pas de ta plume ou…

- Non, je ne veux pas annuler ce mariage…je t'aime Hermione.


	13. De battre, mon coeur à commencer

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou !!! Merci, merci !! pour toutes ses reviews !

Je préviens, ce chapitre je l'ai écrit en écoutant "_Bella's lullaby_" de Carter Burwell, en gros la berçeuse qu'Edward compose pour Bella dans Twilight et disons que j'ai été prise dans le mouv' d'où le blabla sur le sang et l'éternité lol

Au lieu d'essayer d'être dans la tête a Drago je crois que je suis allée du côté du vampire.

Je crois que je devrais écrire sur Twilight avant de me mettre a confondre définitivement.

Bon chapitre

**A votre plaisir, **

**AZAAZEAL**

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Explicit love

_Drago Malfoy_

**Chapitre 13. De battre, mon cœur à commencer.**

**Amour **_: sentiment. masc._ **1.** Provoquer une action cardiaque indésirable, quand autrefois il n'y en avait pas. **2.** C'est apprendre à voir l'autre d'une façon quelque peu différente d'avant.** 3.** C'est se foutre dans la merde, en somme.

Tout était dit.

**« TOI + MOI = SEXE**

**Parties de jambes en l'air = OUI**

**Coups tordus = OUI**

**Relation quasi exclusive = Pourquoi pas**

**Mais Amour,**

**NON »**

Je pourrais passer des heures et des heures à ressasser se schéma stupide dans ma tête. Et le fait d'ailleurs. Sans arrêt. Jour et nuit, avec un acharnement que je ne me connaissais pas.

Je nous revois dans nos appartements privés, elle plus rouge que le rouge mon sang, tandis que ses admirables et longues boucles brunes se balançaient contre son opulente poitrine. C'est une nerveuse Granger, plus qu'elle ne le laisse croire. Une sanguine.

Ce genre de fille qui n'aime pas être contrariée.

Elle a du passer, largement, 10 bonnes minutes à tenter de s'exprimer dans une langue compréhensible. Elle me hait j'en suis certain.

Mais est-ce vraiment raisonnable ?

Me haïr parce que je l'aime Me haïr parce que je la regarde autrement qu'elle voudrait que je le fasse. Me haïr parce que je refuse de lui céder ce foutu mariage. Je ne le ferais pas, hors de question. Qu'elle me fasse la tête, qu'elle me les brises, qu'elle hurle aussi fort que sa jolie gorge le lui permette, qu'elle me frappe à s'en faire saigner les doigts peu importe, je ne lâcherais rien.

Elle finira par m'aimer, vous verrez.

Bon d'accord, c'est vrai, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été de ces mecs qui on cet audace de songer à l'amour, ne serait ce qu'une fois dans leur existence, faut dire, je viens d'une famille où ce n'est pas un sport que l'on pratique couramment. Sauf si vous ne prenez en compte que le cœur qui se trouve en dessous de la ceinture.

Là, je peux dire qu'on se débrouille vraiment très bien chez les Malfoy.

Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer à la mijaurée, surtout elle !

Au fond, cette histoire de mariage, c'est un coup de veine, j'veux dire, j'ai enfin l'occasion, une réelle occasion j'entends, de la retenir près de moi. Et tant pis si tout ça c'est fait dans l'alcool et le vomi.

_Elle est à moi._

Du reste, si douée soit elle, elle n'arrivera pas à me fuir in aeternam. Sans prétention ou presque, je suis beaucoup plus doué qu'Hermione à ce jeu stupide auquel elle nous force inutilement à jouer.

Elle se cache la garce.

Elle se terre chez les Griffys, foutu Griffys.

Ils ne la garderont pas longtemps. A moins d'être réellement exceptionnels, je doute que tout ce qui porte une paire de couille chez eux arrive à suivre le rythme. Elle sortira tôt ou tard. Soyez en assurés.

- Une signature, c'est tout ce que je lui demande, et non ! MÔsieur Malfoy refuse !

- Pauvre Mione.

Rahhhh, je peux presque le voir le Weasley. Tout mielleux collé contre sa longue chevelure brune. Minaudant comme un félin fatigué, ronronnant dès qu'elle le regarde Oui pauvre, pauvvvvre Hermione. La pétasse elle s'y prend tellement bien. C'est elle qui tient les rennes, de tout, partout, tout le temps, avec tout le monde.

Au fond, cette salope ne mérite même pas que je m'intéresse à elle.

Et pourtant, il a fallu que je tombe amoureux.

Moi Drago Malfoy, qui n'aime personne.

Merlin maudisse le jour où Granger est venue au monde. Mais qu'il bénisse sa poitrine. Merlin que cette poitrine est formidable !

- Je dois trouver le moyen de la faire revenir.

Blaise, avait toujours été de bon conseil, s'il n'était pas naturellement doué pour cela, je le soupçonnerais fortement d'aller renifler du coté des revues féminines.

- Je crois plutôt qu'il serait sage que cette furie demeure là où elle est. C'est mieux pour tout ce qui porte des caleçons. Pense à la continuité de notre race Drago. Granger aura notre peau à tous si elle sort.

- Blaise… - je soupirais.

A mon avis, il en lit beaucoup trop de magazine pour filles.

- Dray, ta déjà croiser une fille aussi infatigable qu'elle ? C'est une nympho c'te folle, moi, je l'approche plus. Fini. Jamais, plus jamais…Non, non et non…

Granger l'avait vraiment traumatisé alors, les commères de Gryffondors n'avaient pas mentis... Assez jouer.

- Serait tu capable toi, de passer une heure, une seule toute petite heure, quand celle-ci te semble n'être composée que de soixante maudites éternités. Et que chaque éternité est composée de millions d'autres éternités, si sombres que tu te demande si tu en verras la couleur un jour. A quoi me servirait l'éternité si je devais la passer sans jamais la revoir.

Woaaa, je m'étonne moi-même des fois.

Il répondit

- Y'a seulement une porte qui te sépare d'elle mec. Seulement une porte.

- S'il ne s'agissait que de cela crois bien que ça ferais longtemps qu'elle serait ouverte ta porte, Blaise.

- De quoi alors ?

Quand il veut être con lui, il le fait pas à moitié.

- De tout et de rien. S'il me suffisait d'être Drago Malfoy, je trouverais une réponse aussi radicale que rapide. S'il me suffisait d'être moi, rien ne serait arrivé et jamais je ne serais tombé amoureux.

- Mais tu l'es.

Bah tu vois quand tu veux.

Et c'est vrai, s'il me suffisait d'être moi, je n'aurais pas à penser à elle. Elle ne me tourmenterait pas ainsi, la saleté. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de respirer, pas besoin de vivre, si j'avais à être moi.

Elle serait morte que ça me serait égal.

_Merlin c'que je n'aime pas aimer._

Elle m'a déjà été si désirable que j'en suis venu à tout imaginer dans le seul but de la voir souffrir, vraiment, le simple fait de la vouloir en moi, de la sentir contre moi, de la savoir auprès de moi, me donnait des intentions meurtrières. Lui faire mal, aussi mal qu'elle me le faisait et qu'elle continu de me le faire. La rejeter par tous les moyens qui me seraient proposé, l'éloigner, le plus possible du danger que mes sentiments pour elle représentent.

Ne plus la voir pour être libre. Libre, si l'on peut appeler la torture ainsi. Car libre sans elle, ce n'est pas de la liberté. Qu'elle serait amère et morne alors. Dépourvue de toute lumière, plongée dans une obscurité sinistre, dénuée de couleur, dénuée de vie.

Une obscurité morbide, dans laquelle je n'aurais pas ma place. Sans elle, je serais déjà mort, et marcherait seul, dans ces ténèbres. Comptant, résigné, chacune des éternités comprises durant chaque minute. M'attendant à toutes les autres qui suivraient, les accueillants avec le même enthousiasme que les précédentes.

Mécaniquement, jusqu'à épuisement.

**Sans cette garce.**

**Que serais-je ?**

Voyant que je ne réagissais plus, j'entendis Blaise balbutier un timide.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait, cette sorcière.

Si aimer fait si mal, je suis prêt à endurer milles fois la mort, si c'est le prix à payer pour continuer de le faire. Je ne crains ni douleurs, ni tourments, tant que je vois son visage, rire, sourire, vivre.

_Que la mort me semblerait bonne si elle épargnait Granger._

_Que la vie me paraitrait dure si elle s'en prenait à elle._

Ainsi, moi, Drago Malfoy, j'aime. Une salope certes, mais j'aime, et pas seulement pour ses splendides fesses.

Alors peut être que je le fais de travers, certainement que je m'y prends mal. Peu importe, parce que je le fais, et ce, pour la première fois de ce qui me semble être une longue existence.

J'ai 17 ans, mais il me paraît avoir déjà vécu milles vies, avant elle.

Avant cette vie, cette seule vie qui mérite que je la vive, intensément. Voilà pourquoi l'éternité m'est inutile. Ainsi, ne porterais-je plus jamais de montre. Adieu éternelles minutes, sinistres et répétitives. Adieu obscurité.

Elle m'aimera.

Et si elle doit me haïr, je m'en fiche. Tant que son cœur continuera de battre dans son adorable poitrine, coincée dans une robe trop étroite, faussement trompeuse. Tant que ses joues pleines et pâles continueront de rosir sous le plaisir des jouissances de la chaire, tant que son sang continuera de parcourir son tendre corps, tatouant ses douces lèvres de carmin, tant que la vie coulera dans ses veines, au rythme lent de son souffle chaud.

Tant qu'elle vivra, peu m'importe de mourir, peu m'importe qu'elle me haïsse. Tant qu'elle vivra.

Je n'aurais peur de rien.

_J'aime vraiment pas aimer…_

- Drago ? Drago ? T'es encore là ? Hey mec ?

Et, une voix, plus stridente qu'une vieille craie sur un tableau noir s'incrusta dans la « conversation ».

- DRAGO !

- HEIN ? Quoi ?

Parkinson.

- Bah alors ? Parais qu'on à des problèmes. Tu peux tout me dire mon Drago.

Plus ses immondes paupières, pareilles à deux bottes de foin en format mini, remuaient plus leur propriétaire me paraissait infecte, cette fille n'avais vraiment rien pour elle, mit à par sa fortune colossale

- Fou moi la paix, s'il te plaît.

Elle se trémoussa sur son fauteuil afin d'être plus à l'aise, bizarrement la vision que j'avais d'une personne qui m'était indésirable n'était pas celle ci.

- Je t'ai dit, vas t'en ! T'es sourde où ta juste envis que je te fasse du mal ?

- Oh mais du calme ! Rappel toi que j'ai du mal à me bouger, et ce à cause de toi alors mon cher tu va me faire le plaisir de m'écouter.

Que Merlin me foudroie !

C'est donc dans un mélodieux hurlement hystérique qu'elle m'annonça la chose.

- Tu ne va pas t'en remettre Drago, écoute bien, ouvre bien grandes tes oreilles transparentes.

- Accouche ! Merde.

Saloperie de pipelette.

- Parait que Granger est enceinte et il apparait quasi certain que se soit toi le père.

_Peur de rien, excepté ça..._


	14. Dans les toilettes des filles, tu iras

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou !!! Merci pour les reviews et surtout les différentes hypotheses très euh...exentriques parfois lol. Mais bien trouvées.

Voilà l'épreuve du test. Alors, comme Hermione, passez 4 minutes à vous poser la question décisive.

Enceinte ? Pas enceinte ?

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAEAL_**

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Explicit love

**Chapitre14. Dans les toilettes des filles, tu entreras.**

**Tic, tac, tic, tac…**

J'ai horreur des enfants. C'est sale, ça pu et ça sert a rien sinon à prendre 20 kilos et à donner d'immondes vergetures. NON je ne serais pas enceinte !

De toutes façon je ne peux pas être enceinte, c'est chimique, je ne peux pas. Hermione Granger ne tombe pas enceinte à 17 ans. Impossible.

**Tic, tac, tic…**

_Foutu test de m****_

Tout ça c'est de la faute à Malfoy, c'est toujours de sa faute, ça ne peut venir que de lui. Ca se voit à sa tête qu'il est capable de tout.

Un complot, j'suis sûre que c'est un complot. Il l'as fait exprès le salop.

Tout ça pour pas que je l'annule pas le mariage. Et bah mon vieux, tu te fou le doigt bien profond.

Je ne serais pas enceinte.

**Tic, tac, tic….**

_Mais ça prend combien de temps ces foutu machins !!!!_

- Hermione ?

- Fou moi la paix !

Et voila à quoi j'en suis réduite. Je suis Hermione Granger et je vous parle en direct live des toilettes des filles. Un test de grossesse dans la main gauche, un Malfoy adossé à la porte de ma cabine.

Hors de question que je sorte.

- Tu m'en veux ? – Sa voix était étrangement calme, beaucoup trop si vous voulez mon avis.

Je lui en veux ? Mais il se fou de moi celui là ! Je suis peut être et je dis bien peut être parce que ça ne restera qu'une stupide probabilité et c'est tout, peut être que je suis enceinte, à 17 ans, de LUI et il se demande si je lui en veux ! CONNARD !

- Les filles devraient y réfléchir à deux fois avant de coucher à toi.

- Toujours aimable.

De lui je n'apercevais que ses reins, soigneusement recouvert de sa cape. Il était assis au bas de la cabine. Sa main grattait nonchalamment le bois mité de l'entourage de ma porte. Je l'imaginais résigné. Ni heureux, ni ennuyé.

Des fois, j'ignore comment le prendre Drago. Remarque si j'étais un mec, j'aurais l'avantage de savoir par quel coté le faire…

Je riais à ma pensée. Il bougea.

- Il y à un problème ?

Inquiet ? Oui.

J'avais pas envi de rire. Pas du tout. L'idée même que je puisse porter un être humain m'était jusqu'alors inconcevable. Pas moi. Pas maintenant. Pas de lui.

J'étais, trop jeune, trop stupide. Trop imbue de moi.

Ma vie n'avait rien du conte de fée, c'est pourquoi je me passerais bien du passage où ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants et tout le bla bla sur le bonheur éternel. Malfoy, pouvait être un type bien quand on le connaissait. Loin d'être con, loin d'être moche. Il aurait pu être formidable s'il n'avait pas été lui et si je n'avais pas été moi.

Quel couple formidable !

Les minutes me semblaient longues, tellement longues.

- Je me demande…

Drago avait été pourvu d'un organe vocal exceptionnel; parmi nombre de ses talents. Sa voix était magnétique. Quand bien même vous n'auriez pas voulu savoir ce qu'il avait à vous dire, vous l'écoutiez. Il y à des gens comme ça. Qui vous envoûtent, seulement en vous parlant.

Une douce vibration qui me faisait frémir jusque dans la pointe de mes longs cheveux.

Je l'écoutais, prise au piège au fond de ces toilettes sinistres.

- …Je me demande ce que serait ma vie si je n'étais pas né Malfoy. Je veux dire, je peux paraître stupide à faire ça mais…je voudrais…je voudrais qu'on me donne 5 minutes, 5 minuscules minutes pour que je puisse voir à quoi mon existence ressemblerais…Peu être que je serais d'une laideur affligeante…

Il ria, amère. Je souriais. Oubliant le test dans un coin de « ma prison » et de ma tête. Et complétait :

- Certainement même.

- T'es sympa toi !

- Je sais, c'est dans ma nature d'être compatissante

Il bougea. Se tordit dans une drôle de position, je voyais rien mais je pu deviner facilement qu'il colla son oreille droite contre la porte. Sa main, se serait posée contre le bois, le caressant comme pour me caresser moi au travers.

- Si je n'étais pas moi, peut être ne serais je jamais tomber amoureux de toi Granger.

_Et merde._

Je m'asseyais à mon tour sur le sol, froid. Je collais mon dos contre l'entrée de la cabine. Je sentais Drago contre moi, au travers de la boiserie.

Assis l'un contre l'autre. Séparés par une porte.

- Si je n'étais pas moi, je doute que je serais une sorcière.

Il remua.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'imagine c'est tout.

Sa main gauche, toucha mon dos par l'interstice, je me retournais, faisant face à la cloison, toujours au sol.

- Si t'avait été une simple moldue, tu te serais marier avec un type bien. T'es ce genre de fille qui se marie avec les héros. T'aurais, pleins de gosses super braillard mais qui te ressemblerait. Un pavillon à la mer, une voiture qui couterais ton année de salaire…

Drago Malfoy poétique, du jamais vu.

- ... Mais je ne serais pas heureuse…

Il bougea, sa main me quitta. Il se relevait.

- Ouvre cette porte Hermione.

NON, NON et NON. Quelle cruche je suis !

- Non.

Quand maman me disait que je finirais par regretter d'être venue au monde avec une gueule grande comme le cratère du Vésuve, j'aurais du la croire. Merlin ce que les parents peuvent avoir raison des fois !

- Hermione !

Il commença à s'acharner sur ma cabine.

- OUVRE !

- NON !

- OUVRE ! S'il te plaît.

- Laisse-moi tranquille. Malfoy, fiche moi la paix. Vas-t'en.

- Pas avant de savoir.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Le test.

LE TEST !

Je le retrouvais, par terre. L'amenait à mes yeux, tremblante. _Pas d'enfant pitié pas d'enfant…._

Je sortais des toilettes.

Je croisais le regard de mon mari. Inquiet.

- Négatif. Je ne suis pas enceinte.

- Fait voir le truc.

- Je l'ai mis dans la cuvette, désolé.

- Oh…

Et il partit.

Je ne sais si c'est moi qui commence à être complètement atteinte ou si c'était bien une larme que j'avais vu couler de ses yeux.

On était libre ! Il aurait du se réjouir ! L'ingrat !

Enfin, **IL **était libre.

Une fois seule, j'entrais ma main dans ma poche et en sortait le test, dont je ne m'étais pas débarrassé. Je le regardais. J'ai du rester, une bonne heure ainsi. Avant de le jeter à la poubelle.

Celui-ci indiquait toujours son** « + »**

_**J'étais bien enceinte.**_

_Et le pire, c'est que je ne savais même pas de qui…_


	15. THE truc à pas faire, tu feras

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour les reviews ! c'est tjrs le même plaisir, d'ecrire cette chose qui ressemble à une fic' si tordue soit elle lol. Attention on s'approche de la fin !!!

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Explicit love

**Chapitre 15. THE truc à pas faire, tu feras.**

**Alcool :**_ nom masc. sing._ Ethanol. Produit obtenu par distilation du vin ou d produits fermentés.

**Ivre :** _Adj. Invariant en genre._ Qu a l'esprit troublé par un abus d'alcool.

**Humiliation**: _nom fém. sing._ Action de s'humilier, se foutre une honte internationnale.

L'alcool. Je n'aime pas l'alcool. Pas faute d'en consommer. Mais je n'aime pas ça.

C'est amer, physiquement ce n'est pas attractif et ça provoque une sensation désagréablement brûlante dans ma gorge, en quelques sorte ça correspondrais au profil que je me fais de Crabbe et Goyle.

Ces abrutis.

J'en étais à mon 12eme, 13eme verre. En fait je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai bu depuis que je suis là. Assise, pathétique sur le balcon de ma chambre. Mes pieds caressent le vide, le vent ; mes cheveux. La flotte me trempe jusqu'au os.

Triste spectacle.

Hermione Granger, 17, future maman, mariée à un type qu'elle déteste. Dépravée, Ivre.

Quel beau tableau.

Tout ça pour quoi ?

Je l'aime. Ai-je été bien stupide de croire que j'étais différente des autres. Je l'aime. Aussi vil, cruel, pourri gâté soit t'il. Je l'aime.

Plus d'un mois que je suis enceinte. Je sais que c'est lui le père. J'ai essayé d'aller voir ailleurs, même si je ne suis pas allée loin. Ron était si gentil. J'avais beau être toujours mariée à Drago, et potentiellement amoureuse de lui, je ne me gênais pas pour le tromper ouvertement. Et c'était bon, tellement jouissif. Au début.

Très vite, je me suis aperçue que mon meilleur ami aimait ça, cette situation de quasi exclusivité que j'opérais avec lui. Il m'aimait j'en suis sure.

Moi ? Peut être, mais pour de mauvaises raisons.

Quand à mon mari, il ne mit pas longtemps non plus à aller voir ailleurs. Les dortoirs de Serpentard en on trembler durant des semaines. Plusieurs des filles Serdaigles se sont vantées d'avoir enfin eu l'honneur d'admirer la chose de plus près, et n'en tiraient que des éloges. Radio potin ne s'en était pas remise.

Personnellement, ça m'arrangeait. Malfoy m'oubliait.

J'étais libre. Pas sur le papier mais je l'étais en pratique.

Et puis, au bout d'un moment. Tout à changer.

Ron me regardais, je baissais les yeux. Il me touchait je feintais quelques fatigues imaginaires. Il m'embrassait je gardais les yeux ouvert et priait pour que cette démonstration d'affection cesse. Les petits mots, les cadeaux qu'il me faisait me fendaient le cœur. Mes manières dégradantes acceptaient encore ses caresses qui pourtant me brûlaient la peau.

Il était charmant. Parfais. Sa perfection me faisait mal.

Ronald Weasley, t'est vraiment pas fait pour moi. Ailleurs qu'au lit, s'entend.

Et je me rendais compte. Il se rendait compte. Je suis une mauvaise comédienne. Je devais lui briser le cœur perpétuellement, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours près de moi. A essuyer silencieusement les larmes que je ne savais retenir.

Je pleurais un con que j'avais volontairement fait fuir, alors que la perfection était à mes côtés, tentant par tous les moyens de faire disparaître toutes traces physiques d'un amour stupide qui ne le concernait pas.

Le tout Poudlard ignorait bien évidemment ma grossesse autant que le père. Manquerait plus qu'elle soit enceinte la putain. Je vous laisse imaginer le scandale.

_Remarque…_

Je continuais de boire, seule, une heure encore, peut être deux.

Une fois bien bourrée, je faisais une entrée royale dans une Grande Salle pleine de monde.

J'avançais difficilement jusqu'à la table des Serpentard. Je me postais en face de mon mari. Et, dans un ton _théatralo-ivre _que je qualifierais d'incroyablement humiliant :

- T'es un con ! – Je crois même lui avoir un peu craché dessus.

Toute la salle tourna la tête vers moi. Un silence de mort emplit la pièce aussi rapidement qu'Harry jouissait. Pour dire. Je crois qu'un hibou se serait pris une fenêtre que tout le monde n'en aurait eu rien à foutre.

Drago lui me fixa.

- Arrête ça…Arrête d'me regarder… Drago Malfoy vous êtes un con…tu couche b…bien, ça j'dit pas…mais qu'est ce que t'ai con.

Je riais, je ne tenais presque pas debout mais je trouvais le moyen de me fendre la poire.

Parkinson intervint.

- T'as pas le droit de lui par…

- Chuuutttt – en mimant maladroitement le signe avec mon doigt – La ferme Parkinson… tu vas épuiser tes neurones…déjà que t'en à pas beaucoup…

- Je t'interdi…

Mc Go intervint.

- Miss Granger ! – Je me tournais vers elle, manquant de tomber.

- Qu'est ce…qu'est ce qu'elle à l'autre vieille peau…hein ?

Ses yeux s'arrondirent.

- Faites pas cette tête, je sais que ça vous rend malade…qu'aucuns membre de la...gente…masc…masculine ne s'intéresse à vous mais…franchement, j'aurais votre face…ça ferait longtemps que…je me serais suicidée…mais nan… - je m'affalais sur un Serpentard qui me releva- …Nannn, j'ai mieux ! Vous aurez toujours plus de chance…de vous faire un curé…

- Hermione !

Harry.

- Wouhou Super Harry va s'énerver, attition !!!...bouuuh j'ai peur…

Il se rassit, sachant pertinemment que tant que je serais ivre, il lui était impossible de faire quoi que se soit. Et le massacre continua, sous l'œil médusé des 3 quarts des élèves. Tantôt amusés, tantôt tremblants.

_C'est que j'en sais des choses. Poudlard c'est pas joli-joli._

- Hermione viens, on s'en va.

Quelqu'un m'attrapait le bras, je le virais.

- Ahhh…Sainte Ginny…priez pour nous – je mimais une prière grossière- Dit moi, toi et ton balais, vous êtes toujours aussi proche où tu t'es…enfin mise aux vrais hommes ???

Ron vira au rouge écarlate. Tremblant de rage, il empoigna sa sœur et la traina dehors. Tandis qu'elle se défendait de tout. La coquine.

- Aurevoirrrrr…. –Je battais de la main et hurla.

-Si tu veux…je connais un mec vachement bien…qui se fera une joie…de te prendre dans tout les sens du terme…Malfoy est un champion…en fin de compte… t'as raison – tandis qu'elle disparaissait- Lui, il aime les pétasses…dans mon genre…

Je me tournais vers lui, comme la totalité des élèves présents. Radio potin aux aguets. Je suis sure que Patil à eu un orgasme rien qu'a l'idée du morceau de potin qu'elle allait pouvoir raconter après ça.

- Ecoute bien Parvati…et prends des notes… c'est le scoop de ta vie- Je me concentrais sur Drago, une fois que mes yeux me permirent d'en voir qu'un seul exemplaire.

Il n'avait pas bougé, il me fixa avec ses yeux si beaux. S'il ne laissait rien paraître, il bouillonnait à l'intérieur, je le connaissais trop bien le con. Et franchement, ça me rendait encore plus joyeuse.

- Faut que j'te dise un truc…- Je raclais bruyamment ma gorge- Je t'ai mentis Drago… je suis bien enceinte… WOAAA t'as mis Granger en cloque…hannnn, c'est pas bien….Ah mais attend – faisant mine de réfléchir, tout en titubant sans bouger, Merlin que la terre était basse- Mais c'est pas Granger…c'est Malfoy ! C'est papa qui…va pas être content…

Si l'annonce d'une grossesse avait eu pour effet de provoquer un immense brouhaha et quelques évanouissements, l'annonce de mon statut marital d'avec ce Dieu vivant aurait pu être qualifiée de cataclysme.

Drago se leva, raide.

M'attrapa violement par le bras, mais, avant de faire quoi que se soit, j'eu soudainement très mal dans le bas ventre, comme quand votre utérus vous dit d'aller vous faire foutre.

Et sombrais, dans le noir.

Je crois…dîtes moi si je me trompe…mais je crois que je suis dans la merde.

_Nan vraiment, c'est mauvais l'alcool._


	16. Le début de la fin, tu annonceras

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou !!! WOAAAAAAA MERCIIIIIIIIII milles fois ! Toutes ses reviews me motivent à aller checher encore plus loin dans la perversion, ce qui, entre nous n'est pas toujours quelque chose de simple.

A savoir : La fin est écrite. C'est pas pour tout de suite mais c'est pour dans pas longtemps

**PS:** On évite de zigouiller l'auteuze ou de proferer des menaces !!! ( lol ) sinon vous ne pourrez pas voir la couleur de :

" **PARENTAL ADVISORY II : Press to play** "

D'avance merci et sinon bah euh....on évite les cercueils en verre c'est tout ce que je demande! lol

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Explicit love

**Chapitre 16. Le début de la fin, tu annonçeras.**

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. Vous êtes sur JeVeuxDevenirSuperForteEnFrançaisMaisJeNyArrivePasTouteSeule. Com ZZZZZZZZZ Nous sommes indisponibles pur le moment ZZZZZZZZZZZZ Pour les définitions repassez à mon reveil ZZZZZZZ_

- C'est un vrai scandale et je ne parle pas de son avenir, il s'annonçait si brillant, mais crois bien qu'après ça, elle peut toujours aller se chercher une école au Mexique, elle trouvera jamais rien ici…

- Minerva, s'il te plaît. Calme toi, c'est mauvais pour ta tension.

McGonagal et Pomfresh discutaient dans mon dos, pendant que je comatais joyeusement dans mon lit, à l'infirmerie. Je savais qu'elles étaient proches. Mais après ce que j'avais eu tout loisir d'entendre ces 12 dernières heures, je fus persuadée qu'elles le sont plus que quiquonque n'aurait pu le soupçonner.

Remarque, à son, âge, toujours pas d'enfant. Ca aurait du sauter aux yeux…

- Elle va se réveiller tu pense ?

- Bien sure ! Pour être franche, je crois même qu'elle nous écoute depuis un moment. Hermione ?

Repérée, Pompom était vraiment faite pour la vie auprès d'ado.

Je feintais un réveil pâteux.

- Hermione !

- Bon ça va.

Je m'asseyais. Si migraine je n'avais pas, mal aux ovaires, j'avais. Je regardais l'infirmière qui me fixait d'un œil qui se voulait ennuyé.

- Annoncez, je vous écoute. J'ai perdu le machin ? - Dis-je en tapotant mon ventre.

Un gosse, BEAURK.

- Non. Merlin se retourne dans sa tombe, vous êtes toujours enceinte.

Et bah maintenant j'en suis sûre. McGo ne m'aime pas.

- Minerva ! – Pomfresh intervint.

- Ouais Minerva, ferme ta bouche, ça sens l'algue et ça me donne la nausée.

Prend ça dans ta gueule la vieille. Je fus toute fière en me tortillant sur mon lit.

- Hermione. – Pourquoi faut t'il toujours que les infirmières se sentent obligées d'avoir un ton sévère.

- Oui ?

Et en plus, elle est immonde sa blouse saumon. Merde, j'ai envi de vomir.

Pas le temps de sauter de mon lit que les chaussures de ma chère et tendre directrice étaient repeintes.

- Oops.

- Je reviens. – Dit-elle de son air le plus pincé. Elle sortit.

Nan c'est vrai, j'aurais vraiment pu ne pas le faire exprès…

J'entamais.

- Et on va faire quoi pour le truc ?

- Le…truc ?

- Le gosse !

Elle tourna de l'œil.

- Ce...truc est un enfant. Miss Granger, il faudrait prévenir vos parents.

Prévenir mes parents.

Comment dire. Entre une mère écolo givrée et un père dentiste opiomane, j'avais de quoi donner un sacré résultat. Ca n'aurait même pas eu le temps de leur monter au cerveau que j'aurais déjà accouché depuis 6 mois.

- Jeune fille, vous ne comprenez pas ou plutôt vous n'imaginez pas la chance inouïe qui à été offerte à votre enfant. En temps normal il serait mort, le taux d'alcool dans votre sang aurait du le tuer et en aurait d'ailleurs tué plus d'un. Vous auriez pu également être victime de ce que l'on appelle le syndrome d'alcoolisation fœtale qui cause divers malformations du crane ou de la face, un probable retard de croissance ainsi que divers handicaps sur les bébés qui on souffert de l'ivresse de leur mère in utéro. Hors, il n'en est rien et je déplore sincèrement que quelqu'un d'aussi irresponsable que vous puissiez bénéficier d'une telle veine.

Je soufflais même si elle avait raison.

- Néanmoins, votre fœtus ne s'accroche que par l'opération du saint esprit, ainsi à la moindre contrariété qui se présenteras je doute fortement que ce genre d'exploit se renouvelle. Faîtes attention.

- Ecoutez Pompom, je peux vous appeler Pompom ?

- Je ne préfère pas non.

- D'accord. Donc, Pompom. Je suis trop jeune pour être mère. Pour être franche avec vous, je n'ai pas une vie raisonnable et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Je sais que le bébé n'y est pour rien, mais je suis vraiment incapable de m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que de moi. Et puis il y à mes études… je ne peux vraiment pas rater l'académie d'Auror. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour y entrer.

Elle affichait une mine parfaitement en concordance avec ce que je disais. Visiblement je n'étais pas la seule à penser que je serais potentiellement une mauvaise mère.

- Et le père ?

- Vous savez qui est en tête de liste. Me prenez pas pour une idiote, tout le monde est au courant. Une Granger, ivre en furie ça passe pas inaperçu généralement.

La blonde.

- Que pense-t-il de tout ça, cette tête de liste ?

- A vrai dire, je ne lui est pas demandé.

- Il est venu vous voir. Plusieurs fois. Je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour vous.

Je riais. Amère.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il s'inquiète. C'est pour lui, son avenir.

- Je crois sincèrement qu'il tient à vous.

- Correction, « Tenais », parce qu'après ce que lui est envoyé dans le nez…

- Il sait pardonner j'en suis sure.

- Ca se voit que vous ne connaissez pas Drago Malfoy.

Elle se leva de mon lit, en soupirant, et partit se cacher dans sa réserve. Tandis que le diable entrait dans la pièce.

- Drago !

Il ne me regarda même pas. Passa rapidement devant mon lit. Attrapa habilement une chaise qui se trouvais un peu plus loin et s'assit dessus en la posant. Ce avec tellement de rapidité et de grâce qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour un jongleur confirmé.

- Ta déjà pensé à te lancer dans le cirque ?

- J'ai pas envi de rire Mione.

- Moi non plus.

Je le regardais. Ces yeux, inexpressifs, ne présageaient rien de bon.

- La garce, elle à fuis pour te laisser entrer !

- Elle à cru bien faire.

Je la haie cette infirmière !

J'attendais qu'il m'insulte, m'égorge, me dépèce et fasse envoyer ma peau dans une enveloppe à mes parents par la poste ou toutes autres tortures morales, mais rien. Je ne lui connaissais pas ce silence.

Mon mari, pris ma main, en caressa la paume. Comme ça aurait pu être mignooooon.

- Je sais que ça ne t'enchante pas du tout d'être enceinte…

- Merci de le préciser.

- Hermione, est ce qu'il est de moi ?

QUOIIIIIIIIIIII ????? Comme si MOI j'avais des raisons de le faire douter ? Je suis un amour comme fille, un modèle de fidélité.

Je répondais franchement néanmoins.

- J'en suis quasiment certaine. Aussi exceptionnel que ça puisse paraître tu à été le seul partenaire que j'ai eu pendant un petit moment. Mais je l'ignore. C'est pas dit que se soit toi navrée.

- Et tu voudrais que se soit le cas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé.

Je sentais que quelque chose avait changé. Il ne me regardait pas, ou pas comme il le faisait auparavant. Il puait la déception. Et il avait raison.

Pourtant.

Je le regardais, il était si désirable. Ses joues, pleines, rosissaient tandis que je le fixais intensément. Son visage était si parfait, qu'il en aurait fait trembler les dieux grec parmi les mieux sculptés. Il possédait un de ses front, grand et pâle qui ne se ridait pas, même quand il fronçait le regard. Sa bouche, tentatrice s'étirait en un sourire timide. Ses yeux, diablement aciers, semblaient me hurler quelques messages dans une langue que je ne déchiffrais qu'avec le corps.

- Fais chaud dans cette infirmerie !

- Quoi ?

Et puis.

- Hermione ?

_RRRRRR_

- Hermione tu te sens bien ?

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

- Granger ?????

Je me jetais sur sa bouche. Merlin me vienne en aide, faites le taire. Plus ses lèvres se mouvaient sous ma bouche pulpeuse plus le désir montait en moi, pour venir électrifier le sommet de mon crâne et chacune de mes extrémités. Pas faute d'être une garce, ce fut sa langue à lui que je sentis céder en premier.

J'attrapais férocement sa tête, malaxant sexuellement ses cheveux, en arrachant quelques uns d'ailleurs.

Si rien que cet échange me suffisait pour passer à l'étape suivante, je trouvais inutile ses grandes mains glacées caressant de façon beaucoup trop torride mon dos. Il m'en fit presque mal. Mon empressement était tel, que je me retrouvais rapidement sur ses genoux, loin de mon lit.

C'est donc en déchirant sa maudite chemise, que je sentis ses lèvres frôler mon cou.

J'en gémissais d'avance, tandis que ce que je portais finissait sur le sol de l'infirmerie.

Maman, c'que ce fut BON !

Rapide, mais bon. Enfin pour moi, car même s'il s'était laissé faire, j'ai bien vu qu'il n'y était pas. Il avait ce genre de gène que vous avez quand vous faites quelque chose qui vous déplait. Quelque chose dont vous n'avez pas vraiment envi.

Je crois qu'il me déteste à nouveau. Et je l'aurais mérité. Quelle conne je suis.

Me fallut t'il tomber amoureuse de lui pour que celui me haïsse ?

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Si jusque là elle avait plutôt bien résisté, je crois que l'infarctus n'était plus très loin.

- Professeur !

_C'est moi on son œil gauche à toujours cligné nerveusement ?_

Passant outre ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. La directrice annonça fièrement.

- Vous avez rendez vous, demain. Docteur Whipstaff. Vous y réglerez vos problèmes d'alcool, et de… - elle fixa un Drago nu qui se cachait sous l'ombre de mes courbes - enfin vous voyez.

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez parfaitement comprise. Je n'accepterais plus rien venant de vous.

- C'est injuste !

Vous allez être mère Miss Granger, et ce bien que je le déplore. Il est temps de grandir. Et vous avez raison, la vie est injuste, elle vous permet d'être enceinte.

Je me levais.

- Je vous interdis ! Espèce de…

Drago se leva, m'approchant de lui, à des fins de sécurité, m'empoignant avec une force qui me blessa. L'harpie le remercia du regard, mais rougis violement à la vue de ses arguments, plutôt très convaincants.

- Vous aussi, Jeune Malfoy, êtes conviés à cet entretien. Derek sera enchanté de vous recevoir en compagnie de votre femme.

- Elle ne manquera pas de s'y présenter. Je m'en assurerais personnellement.

Elle partit.

- Un conseiller ? Mais je n'ai aucuns problèmes !

_Elle est folle elle._

- Si Hermione, tu as des problèmes et pas qu'un seul. Voila les papiers du divorce. Je te donne une dernière chance. Si les rendez vous ratent, je n'hésiterais pas à te faire signer ça de force. Ne me déçois pas encore une fois.

Dans ses mains, tremblantes, se trouvaient tout le nécessaire à remplir pour notre séparation. Le délai d'annulation avait du être passé.

- Drago ? – Je le frôlais.

- Me touche pas.

Il partit, après avoir vaguement récupérer ses affaires.

_Mais qu'avais je fais…_


	17. Tes hormones, tu repousseras

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! Merci pour les reviews, encore une fois. Petit chapitre de pure distraction. Pour une fois je remercie cette saloperie de grève universitaire puisqu'elle me permet de poster un chapitre. Mais pitié, vivement la reprise.

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Explicit love

**Chapitre 17. Tes hormones, tu repousseras.**

- Bureau Whipstaff, je peux vous aider ?

La greluche blonde qui se tenait droite comme un « i » derrière son petit bureau d'accueil me paraissait être aussi jeune si ce n'est plus que nous. En tout cas son QI devait s'en approcher.

Parce qu'à part être capable de glousser telle la dinde qu'elle se trouve être, à chaques fois que quelqu'un avait le malheur de la regarder. Même pour un simple renseignement. Et son air ahurie qui la rend débile à chaques fois que quelqu'un se risque à lui poser une question, elle à pas le physique de quelqu'un de malin.

J'oserais même penser que son cerveau est largement moins grand que le bonnet de son soutien gorge rembourré.

Quel dommage qu'un morceau de coton soit tombé quand elle à voulu s'accroupir devant Drago, pour ramasser je ne sais quoi d'invisible. C'est bête.

- Nous avons rendez vous.

- Avec qui ? – En remontant ses affreuses lunettes à strass. Hyper tendance. Le dernier cri chez les Kévina en puissance. Elle aurait mieux fait de loucher toute sa vie, ça l'aurait peut être rendue moins con.

Merlin nous vienne en aide ….

- Le docteur Whipstaff. – Mon mari sourit. Elle failli tomber à la renverse tandis que la femme de ménage se contorsionnait derrière une cloison afin de l'admirer « discrètement ».

- Ah bah oui, je suis bête moi des fois ! Cabinet Whipstaff, docteur Whipstaff…logique.

- Effectivement.

Mon mari m'invita à le suivre, tandis que la secrétaire d'accueil nous indiquait la porte derrière laquelle se cachait le, je cite _« merveiiiiileuuuuuxxx doooocteuuuuuurrrrrrrrr Dereeeekkk_ ». Je sais, je le fais pas aussi bien. C'est qu'il faut d'l'entraînement !

Ce n'est que lorsque je refermais la porte derrière nous, que j'eu tout le loisir, de voir, la femme de ménage cesser de passer pour la douzième fois l'aspirateur sur son carré de moquette. Que la secrétaire referma le bouton de sa chemise qui avait malencontreusement sauté. Et que les quelques patientes présentes dans la salle d'attente, se remirent à lire leurs magazines, mais à l'endroit cette fois.

Drago lui, souriait.

- C'est ça d'être beau ! Tu verras quand tu seras belle, ça t'arrivera aussi.

Nia, nia, nia.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois que nous consultions le docteur Whipstaff. Ce qui en soit était quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Je ne buvais plus. Je ne couchais plus. Je ne pensais même plus au sexe à vrai dire. Si certaines sont surexcitées par leurs hormones, les miennes me donneraient plus envi de pleurer, et m'avais rendue aussi frigide que le congélateur de ma grand-mère.

C'était tout pour mon bébé.

Radical, je l'avoue moi-même, je me trouve plus marrante du tout.

Vous imaginez bien qu'il y à un hic. Un gros hic.

Autant mon mari ne me fait pas effet, autant mon thérapeute me donne chaud à un point inimaginable. Drago et lui avaient failli en venir à la baguette une fois. Simplement parce que Derek avait eu le malheur de poser les yeux sur mon décolleté volontairement pigeonnant.

Il en fait des histoires pour rien lui…

Enfin, je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien tenue face à la tentation. Mais l'idée seule de perdre mon mari et d'avoir manqué de perdre mon bébé m'étais devenus insupportable. Tant pis pour mon avenir reluisant. J'étais bien ainsi.

Néanmoins, comme on sait, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de noyer nos démons, ils savent nager. Ainsi, je prenais garde. Et la tentation était forte.

- Hermione ! Monsieur Malfoy...– Lorsqu'ils se serraient la main les deux, je me demandais toujours lequel finirait avec le membre dans le plus mauvais état. Je suis presque sure d'avoir entendu une des deux craquer sous la poigne de l'autre. Vous voyez, j'vous l'avais dit.

Tendu.

- Qu'avez-vous de nouveau à me raconter cette semaine.

Le docteur Derek Whipstaff était un bel homme, un très bel homme. Grand, brun aux yeux noisette diablement sexys, à la légère barbe négligée terriblement divine. Il devait avoir quoi 27, 30 ans.

- On commence par la dame ? – Minauda-il, me souriant.

- Je voudrais dire quelque chose si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien entendu.

Drago, ce jaloux…

- Mais allez-y, faites court.

S'il était adorable quand il sagissait de moi, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Drago c'était, commen dire....avec tout le je-m'en-foutisme- dont un être humain aussi intélligent que l'était le médecin était pourvu. Je pense qu'ils se méprisent autant l'un, que l'autre.

Ainsi, je pouvais sentir la main de mon cher et tendre se contracter dans sa poche, tant celle-ci s'enfonçait dans le sofa.

- Bien. Ma femme est une garce.

- QUOIII ??????

Mais il est pas bien lui. Il me pria de ne pas l'interrompre.

- Ma femme est une garce. Dans tout les sens du termes, elle boit, elle couche à droite à gauche sans la moindre gène. Elle n'a aucuns remord à évincer les autres sur son passage, ni à faire du mal aux gens qui l'aiment. Elle est prétentieuse, butée, inconsciente et pense être la personne la plus intelligente du monde. Elle à tout pour être haïe.

Alors, toi mon p'tit gars, tu ne sortiras pas de ton dortoir vivant ce soir.

Je souriais, crispée.

_Pas de contrariété, pas de contrariété…._

On sourit.

- Euh. – Le Docteur lui-même n'avait pas du bien tout saisir, à dire vrai moi non plus.

- Elle à tout pour être haïe, hors il se trouve que je l'aime. Aussi masochiste que ça puisse paraître et croyez bien que ça l'est. Je suis tombé amoureux de cette peste, imbue d'elle-même et irresponsable.

Silence. Il reprit.

- Je suis un Malfoy, je n'ai pas été éduquée dans l'amour et tous ces trucs ridicules qui vous font passer pour quelqu'un de stupide. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je ne suis pas un prince charmant. Et elle est loin d'être la belle princesse aussi blanche que neige. Je suis conscient que nous sommes autant salops tout deux, mais je la remercie pour les efforts qu'elle fait.

Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je suis partagée entre l'envie de lui écraser sa jolie petite gorge et l'envie de lui sauter au cou. Foutus hormones.

- Bien, Hermione ?

_Allo la lune, ici la terre ??? ALLOOOOOO ???? Y à quelqu'un ??? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ????_

Alors que j'allais répliquer une phrase de mon cru, terriblement cynique, je fondis en larme. Foutus hormones.

- Mouchoir ? – Dit Derek son sourire plus blanc que la cuvette des chiottes.

- Hermione ça va ?

Je continuais de pleurer, toute abrutie que j'étais. Dès que ma bouche s'ouvrait pour parler, elle était coupée de sanglots. Je crois que Drago dans mon champs de vision c'était trop pour moi.

- Je ne peux pas… snif….

- Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ?

- Je peux… pas…snif… sors de là où je t…..t'étripe…

Pathétique.

Le docteur Whipstaff fit signe à Drago de sortir de la pièce, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre d'accident arrivait, je crois qu'il avait pris le pli. Il n'avait même pas retiré son manteau.

_- Foutue grossesse…-_ L'entendit-je maugréer en sortant, non sans un dernie regard en biais pour Derek.

Une fois seuls :

- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Oui, merci.

- Tant mieux.

Il quitta son fauteuil mauve, pour venir s'assoir auprès de moi sur le canapé.

_VADE RETRO !_

- Ecoutez Hermione… je... – il s'approchait de moi, toujours plus, et toujours plus la chaleur empirait.

- Nan ! Chut, ne dîtes rien ! Allez-vous-en !

- Quoi ?

- Ne m'approchez pas.

Maman que j'avais envi…

Je me levais et allais me poster derrière son fauteuil de chef. Le menaçant du doigt.

- Attention ! J'ai un mari ! Et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir !

- Hermione je …

- Nan ! Pas d'Hermione.

Il sourit.

- Et pas de joli sourire bien polis, arrêtez !

En deux mois, il avait essayer plus d'une vingtaine de fois d'évincer Drago, pour me lorgner dessus ou n'hésitais pas à me draguer ouvertement devant lui.

- Vous êtes tellement… –Il se levait. Son fauteuil seul nous séparait.

- NAN ! Je ne suis rien ! Je suis laide AHHH quelle horreur…

- C'est tellement faux, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme vous…

- Laissez-moi ! Pitié.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Merlin tuez moiii !!! Je le veux, je le veux, je le veuuuuuux.

Je ne courrais hélas pas assez vite, c'est ainsi qu'en tentant de sortir, il eu le loisir de m'intercepter sur la porte. Je pouvais sentir son haleine, si agréable. J'avais chaud, très chaud. Mais résistait, hors de question de tout perdre, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

- Laissez-moi !

- Non.

- Laissez-moi.

- Non.

Qu'il était beau, seigneur.

- Laissez m…- Il m'embrassa.

Et Merlin sait qu'il embrassait bien. Soudain, la porte sur laquelle j'étais prisonnière tenta de s'ouvrir.

- Hermione ?

- Drago ? – Je poussais le médecin.

- Tout va bien là dedans ?

Il paraissait inquiet. Je sortais.

- Tout va très bien, même. Je suis guérie ! Plus besoin de venir !

Whipstaff apparu, rouge.

- Mais…

- Mais rien docteur, vous me disiez que c'était ma dernière séance ici, j'ai bien compris. Aurevoir et encore merci !

- Alors ça y est ?

Je regardais Drago, lui souriait.

- Je crois que tout ira bien maintenant.

Il m'embrassa, et, pour la première fois depuis je ne sais combien de temps, je me sentis tellement heureuse que j'en pleurais.

_Foutus hormones…._

En partant, je saluais joyeusement la greluche de l'accueil, d'un très grossier doigt d'honneur.

- A jamais !


	18. Bobo au coeur, tu auras

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou ! Je poste très tôt ce chapitre, car je pars en week end, et ne pourrais donc en poster avant lundi soir. Dsl mais je suis de ces filles qui partnt dès que l'occason se pésente, je tiens pas en place. Alors à lundi et bon chapitre.

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Explicit love

**Chapitre 18. Bobo au cœur, tu auras.**

Vous avez déjà connu l'inconscience ?

La vraie, la physique j'entends. Celle qui ne vous frappe pas à l'improviste, mais celle que vous sentez arriver. La vicelarde. Celle qui vous laisse le temps de vous rendre compte que vous partez. Tout doucement, pour sombrer dans le noir.

Vous vous sentez, tellement fatigué que vous mettez votre orgueil dans votre poche au point d'être près à supplier les personnes qui vous tiennent éveillé de vous laisser dormir.

Dormir cette nouvelle obsession qui vous submerge.

Vos yeux se ferment tout seul, et le bruit, autour, se fait de plus en plus vague. Un simple brouhaha vous parvient encore, lorsque vous êtes au seuil de la conscience. On vous aurait parlé une autre langue que ça ne vous aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. De toute façon peu importe vous ne comprenez plus rien. Vous n'entendez plus, ne voyez plus, n'avez envi de rien si ce n'est de vous laisser aller.

Au bien être du noir qui vous accueille.

Ainsi moi, Hermione Malfoy, autrefois Granger, me laisse sombrer.

Je les entends pourtant, ne les voient plus mais les entends. Tout ce brouhaha autour de moi. Une forme de grésillement désagréable, entre sanglots, et panique.

_- Hermione ???? Tu m'entends ? Hermione répond !_

Je ne peux, ni bouger, ni parler, ni même donner le moindre signe de vie, comme si mon cerveau demeurait seul survivant de ma personne.

Je suis, quelque part aux pieds de l'escalier qui mène à mes appartements. Il me semble, pour être franche je ne me souviens plus très bien. Peu m'importe à vrai dire.

Je m'en vais.

_Je pars._

…_**2 heures plus tôt. Ce jeudi 12 mars. Infirmerie de Poudlard...**_

- C'est un garçon. C'est là tout l'avantage d'être une future maman sorcière. Les examens que l'on pratique sont beaucoup plus fiables, et ce beaucoup plus tôt qu'en temps normal.

Un garçon. Mon fils.

Je n'ai jamais eu de préférence pour un sexe. Il y à encore 3 mois je n'aurais déjà jamais fait un enfant de ma propre initiative. Je suis contente. Un garçon, c'est bien.

Il aura l'avantage de ne jamais devenir comme moi. C'est tout à son honneur.

- Vous voulez les résultats, pour le test de paternité ?

Ah oui, j'allais oublier. J'avais eu beau tout tenté pour créer une liste plus ou moins exhaustive de tout les garçons qui seraient susceptibles de devenir sous peu papa, je n'étais pas parvenu à me rappeler de tout les candidats, ainsi Drago avait exigé un test. Je crois qu'il souhaite vraiment être le père du petit. Même si, pour moi, il l'est.

Une vraie guimauve celui là d'ailleurs. J'hallucine de jours en jours avec lui. Je crois qu'il sera un papa formidable.

Mais n'allez pas le lui dire, il risquerait de prendre la grosse tête, à défaut d'avoir encore des chevilles d'une taille raisonnable.

Mme Pomfresh, ma nouvelle meilleure amie, était celle que je voyais plus que je n'avais vu quiquonque, mari inclus, jusqu'alors, apporta les résultats de la demande de Drago.

- Vous pourrez dire à Monsieur Malfoy, qu'il n'as plus aucunes raisons de menacer la gente masculine de l'école. C'est bien lui le géniteur du petit.

- Je lui ferais savoir. On ne se parle pas beaucoup.

Elle s'asseya à mon chevet.

Pitié… pas ce genre de scène larmoyantes culcul…

- Racontez-moi.

Lui raconter quoi ? Que, du fait que je ne supporte plus qu'il pose la main sur moi, il me fait la tête constamment. Qu'il ne m'adresse la parole que pour parler de l'enfant. Qu'il ne me regarde que lorsque je me sens mal.

Au fond, il n'aime plus que le bébé.

Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour lui, je crois bien qu'il à cesser définitivement de m'aimer. Comme quoi un Malfoy restera toujours un Malfoy.

Remarque, je pense que lorsque je ne serais plus une machine à hormones explosive, je me remettrais à être celle que j'étais auparavant, mais seulement avec un fils en plus; si Drago peut le faire je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais.

Je préférais donc partir sans un mot et me dirigeais vers mes appartements.

Un garçon, je sais seulement que mon mari en sera content.

C'est sur cette pensée que je rejoignais ma salle commune, j'espérais trouver le fautif de cette affaire là bas. Normalement il devrait y être. Il ne sortait pas beaucoup ces derniers temps, il préférait se cloitrer dans sa chambre, en maugréant contre tout, tout le temps et tout le monde.

Je crois que le manque de sexe commence à l'atteindre au cerveau.

Nan, pas celui là, l'autre.

J'arrivais rapidement jusqu'à mes appartements. Ceux-ci étaient étrangement calmes, visiblement Drago avait cessé de maudire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Je décidais d'aller l'embêter un peu, histoire de ne pas perdre la main.

Je frappais à sa porte. Rien.

Rien si ce n'est un bruit sourd. Comme quelque chose qui tomberait.

- Drago ?

Pas de réponses.

- Tout va bien ?

J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci s'obstinait à vouloir rester close.

- Drago ?

J'entendis clairement des bruits de pas, trop léger pour être ceux d'un homme.

- Ouvre cette porte !

La magie n'y faisait rien, la lourde entrée de sa chambre restait désespérément fermée.

- Tant pis pour toi.

Je m'éloignais.

Si mon mari m'avait trompé, je ne lui en aurais pas vraiment voulu. Dans la forme je parle, mais sur le fond, je ne l'aurais pas épargné. J'avais tant changée pour lui faire plaisir, il n'avait pas intérêt pour son joli petit cul à me la faire de travers.

S'il était si amoureux que ça, il n'avait aucunes raisons de me faire quoi que se soit qui s'avérerait blessant. S'il tenait un temps soit peu à son fils, ça ne lui viendrais même pas à l'esprit. Pourtant, ses pas que j'avais entendus, correspondaient à s'y méprendre à ceux qu'une fille, pas très lourde aurait faits.

Et sur les esquives discrètes de chambre, j'en savais un rayon. Experte que j'étais.

J'en avais fuis des situations cocaces.

Et j'avais eu raison.

Une fois que je ne fus plus visible, sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Je n'aperçue qu'une petite tornade rousse que j'aurais reconnu parmi des milliers de sorciers.

- GINNY !

Elle se mit soudainement à courir.

- Ginevra Weasley, viens ici.

Elle courrait à l'aveugle, au travers de l'appartement. Le peu de vêtement qu'elle possédait étant dans ses mains, ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur le sol. Elle s'accroupit pour en ramasser l'essentiel. Lente, je n'arrivais pas tout à fait à sa hauteur qu'elle déjà se remettait en route.

J'avais mal, très mal, trop mal.

_Tout, mais pas ça._

_Avec n'importe qui mais pas elle._

- Ginny, reviens !!!

Elle s'entêtait à me fuir, alors qu'il lui aurait simplement fallu qu'elle s'arrête, pour qu'on discute. Je me serais vraisemblablement énervée, j'aurais très probablement pleuré, hurler, tout casser mais peu importe.

J'avais si mal, au cœur, qu'égoïstement je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à mon bébé. Je voulais savoir, quitte à souffrir. Je la poursuivais.

Elle murmura un maigre

- Je suis désolé Mione.

J'en profitais pour l'attraper, au col de sa robe, qu'elle avait remise. Mais Ginny, trop effrayée, ne s'arrêta pas. Nous étions tout en haut de l'immense escalier qui menait à l'entrée de Poudlard.

Il a suffit d'un faux pas, pour que mon pied trébuche. Et que Ginny m'entraîne dans une chute incontrôlable. Témoin impuissante de l'accident, je l'entendis se jeter près de moi, une fois que je fus au sol.

Je n'eu même pas mal.

- HERMIONE !!!!!

Rapidement, elle fut rejointe par deux, trois puis un nombre toujours grandissant d'élèves, de professeurs et autres personnel de l'école que je ne su distinguer. Et, sa voix, la sienne, à lui, parmi toutes les autres, vint frapper mon tympan, comme ma tête avait cognée le sol quelques minutes avant.

Je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras. Je reconnu son odeur, mais pas son visage.

_- Hermione ??? Tu m'entends ??? Hermione !_

Et, vint le noir…


	19. Euuuuuuuhhhh, tu penseras

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou !!! Chapitre assez spécial puisqu'il marche par points de vue.

Pour le titre, navrée, mais c'est toutce qui m'est venu. J'ai relu mon chapitre et "euhhhhhhhhhhh" c'est tout ce que j'ai eu dans la tête.

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Explicit love

**Chapitre 19. "Euuhhhhhhhh", tu penseras.**

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

- Hermione ?

_- Va te faire foutre._

- Je t'en prie…

_- Va te faire foutre._

Il aurait pu, passer des mois, des années, plusieurs décennies, voir des siècles entiers à essayer de se faire pardonner que je ne l'aurais toujours pas écouté. Pour le moment, il en était à 15 jours.

15 longs jours durant lesquels, de jour comme de nuit, que je dorme ou non, il passait chacune de ses précieuses minutes d'existence à tout tenter pour obtenir absolution. Absolution que je ne lui donnerais probablement jamais.

Mon fils. Mon petit, était mort.

Mort par sa faute.

Qu'on me traite de traînée, de Marie couche toi là, d'alcoolique, d'irresponsable, de mauvaise fille, peu importe, moi, je ne n'ai pas tué mon fils.

- Hermione.

_- ..._

Je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet, je ne suis pas de ces filles qui se lamentent dans la douleur. A ressasser constamment ce qu'on leur à si cruellement arraché, à cette impression d'inachevé qui les bouffe, cette injustice qui les consumes, bien que je les ressente toutes à chaques fois que je laisse de l'air entrer dans mes poumons. Je passerais probablement pour quelqu'un d'ignoble mais c'est ainsi. Je souffre, un martyr permanent qu'on ne peut mesurer que s'il à déjà été vécu, aucunes autres douleurs ne s'en approche, de près ou de loin. Je n'en dirais pas plus.

Je ne veux pas.

_Laissez-moi._

**DRAGO MALFOY**

15 jours c'est 360 heures, 21 600 minutes, 1 296 000 maudites secondes.

Chacune qui passent, me rappellent douloureusement quel con j'ai pu être. Con n'est même pas un terme assez fort pour nommer l'ordure que j'ai été avec elle, et que je suis toujours.

Pourquoi nous faut il, à nous autres humains, toujours devoir perdre ce qui nous est le plus cher pour que nous nous rendions compte à quel point leurs existences nous est essentiel ?

Pourquoi à t'il fallu que je sois à l'origine du décès de ce que j'aurais pu faire de mieux, pour que je comprenne que je faisais tout de travers.

Je n'avais jamais souffert avant, je ne souffrirais plus jamais après.

_- Je suis navrée, je vous avais prévenu, le moindre choc, quel qu'il soit. Vraiment je suis navrée_.

Je me rappellerais toujours, de cette peur, cette terreur que l'infirmière avait eue de devoir affronter ma colère.

Mais de colère je n'en ai que contre moi.

S'il est des choses qu'on puisse reprocher à Hermione, je crois que la liste serait infinie, s'il est des choses que l'on puisse me reprocher, je crois que le plus immonde me correspondrait. Je ne suis pas dramatique, seulement réaliste.

Mais c'est trop tard.

Je ne verrais probablement jamais plus Hermione m'adresser la parole. Elle ne me regardera certainement plus jamais si ce n'est pour me maudire, bien que je sois certain qu'elle le fasse même durant son sommeil. Elle n'existera plus dans mon monde, comme si elle était morte elle également.

Je suis un con.

_Et j'ai perdu mon fils, ainsi que ma femme, la seule que j'ai aimé, moi qui n'aime personne._

**GINNY WEASLEY**

Je crois qu'il est nécessaire que je me taise en cet instant. J'ai le mauvais rôle, j'en suis consciente. Tout est arrivé parce que je n'ai pas sur dire non à un garçon qui souffrait. Je n'essais pas de me justifier, il n'y à rien à justifier. Hermione est tombée parce que je n'ai pas eu l'intelligence de la retenir. Au fond, je l'ai précipité dans le vide.

Et croyez bien, que je suis désolée, que je regretterais ce non geste toute ma vie. Que je me sentirais coupable durant chaques jours de mon existence, coupable de ne pas avoir réussit à l'envoyer dans l'autre monde, la garce.

Et c'est moi qui passe pour le monstre ?

Ils ont tort les gens. Je ne suis que la victime, souffrant en silence pendant toutes ses années. Toutes ses années où il n'a regardé qu'elle. Quoi qu'elle est pu lui faire, quoi qu'elle est pu dire.

Il ne voyait qu'elle, cette salope qui à tout fait pour le détruire. Mais moi, moi je l'ai sauvé. J'ai sauvé mon Drago de cette folle et de sa progéniture.

Il devrait me remercier.

Vous n'imaginez pas ce que ça fait, quand il pose les mains sur vous. Merlin que c'est fabuleux. Il est si doux, si dur. Comme quand vous plongez votre main dans un bac de glace, vous souffrez mais vous la laissez dedans, parce qu'au fond, ça vous fait tellement de bien.

C'est tout mon Drago ça, le paradoxe. La douleur et le plaisir qui se confondent.

Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il soit venu me voir, moi, PAS ELLE, moi, cette après midi là. Mais bien sur il a fallu qu'elle gâche tout.

_Il a fallu qu'elle survive._

Et qu'elle perde MON bébé_._

- Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, tu l'auras ton fils.

Bien sur qu'il l'aura son fils, notre fils.

_Mon Drago._

**MINERVA MCGONAGAL**

- Vous…vous êtes sure que c'est ce qu'il y à de mieux ?

- Parfaitement.

- Je...euh, c'est assez inattendu.

- Je sais.

40 ans, j'ai donné 40 ans de ma vie à cette école, j'y ai laissé ma famille, mes amis, et probablement ma santé mentale. C'est pourquoi je m'en vais.

Trelawney m'avait prévenue. Elle avait eu raison au moins une fois dans sa vie. Elle avait eu cette sale impression et ce dès qu'elle les avait vus pour la première fois, ils étaient à peine entrer dans l'école, qu'elle m'avait fortement conseillé de me méfier des deux.

Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy causeraient ma perte.

Au vue des résultats plus qu'excellent de la jeune fille, et au comportement relativement correct du jeune homme, je m'étais à nouveau dit que le pauvre professeur de divination divaguait, une fois encore.

Mais elle avait eu raison, Merlin qu'elle avait eu raison.

Ces histoires de coucheries, d'alcool, de mariage, de violences, d'enfants et je ne sais qu'elles autres choses horribles n'auraient pas du se produire, pas sous ma responsabilité. Pas avec moi.

J'ai tout raté avec ces petits.

Je suis fatiguée.

- L'Australie ce n'est pas un peu loin ?

- Si ! Mais justement, plus je serais loin d'eux, mieux se sera.

- Vous êtes sure ?

- Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je finisse dans l'alcool et les médicaments ?

- Australie ? c'est parfait !

- Merci.

- Vous partirez d'ici à 3 semaines, le temps que je trouve un autre directeur.

_Bon Courage à lui. Le pire que je puisse faire, c'est de lui léguer ces deux spécimens._


	20. Le destin, tu forceras

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou !!!!

Je vais me faire des ennemis, mais ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de la première partie de PARENTAL ADVISORY _"Explicit love"._ Et oui ! déjààà.

En attendant, je pense poster la suite de ma première fanfiction "**Ce n'était que vous**" que jai un peu mis en stand-by. Qu'on se rassure, la deuxième partie de PARENTAL ADVISORY_ "Press to play"_ est en cours d'écriture.

**PS :** le _type formidable_ cité dans le chapitre ( * ) c'est mon formidable papa, et il savait très bien de quoi il parlait, quand il a dit ce qu'il a dit...

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Explicit love

**Chapitre 20. Le destin, tu forceras.**

Il y à deux mois aujourd'hui, mon fils est mort. Dans les circonstances tragiques que nous connaissons tous. Je ne m'étendrais toujours pas sur le sujet parce que c'est mon désir que de protéger ce qu'il reste de lui.

Drago et moi, nous nous parlons peu. Une forme de mutisme qui nous arrange tout les deux. Si je ne lui pardonne pas les gestes qu'il à eu, les paroles qu'il à dîtes, les actes qu'il à commis, je ne lui en veux pas de la mort de notre enfant. Un accident, n'est ni quelque chose que l'on prévoit, ni quelque chose que l'on contrôle, encore moins ses conséquences.

Ainsi, rien n'est réglé entre lui et moi. Mais nous nous acceptons, dans le silence.

Je ne peux refréner l'amour que je lui porte, même si je me défends du contraire. Comme lui ne peu cacher le sien à mon encontre.

Si nous ne sommes pas de ces gens à souffrir en publique, je sais que nos non dit en disent long. Nous souffrons tout les deux.

Ginny, je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas revue. Je crois qu'elle se cache ou qu'elle est partie, peu m'importe.

Harry et Ron, eux sont vraiment adorables, mais je trouve qu'ils exagèrent. Je suis pas en sucre, je l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais, quelle horreur ! Ils acceptent mon silence, ils acceptent que je ne m'éloigne pas de Drago, ils acceptent tout en fait.

Pour ce qui est de ma très chère McGo, suite à une brève mais très intéressante discussion, elle à décider de repousser son voyage de quelques temps, histoire que j'accomplisse ce que j'avais longtemps préparé, depuis l'incident.

Que je vous explique, ma vie, n'avait plus rien de ce qu'elle était supposée être, et celle de Drago également. Nous nous complaisions dans nos malheurs respectifs et nous nous faisions mutuellement souffrir, à se rejeter constamment la faute sur l'un qui en réalité souffrait tout autant que l'autre.

Et ça devait cesser.

- On ne peut pas rester ensemble Drago et tu le sais, entre nous c'est malsain, quoi qu'on fasse on est bon qu'a se faire du mal. J'ai beau tout faire pour te haïr, je n'y arrive pas. M'en veux pas mais faut qu'on arrête, faut que tout ça s'arrête avant qu'un autre drame ne se produise. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

- Je suppose que tu as une idée.

- Oui.

- Tu serais pas là si t'en avais pas une, pas vrai ?

- Je suis désolée.

Je lui proposais le plan que j'avais retourné milles fois dans ma tête, durant ces derniers jours. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de moi. A vrai dire, la seule chose dont j'étais certaine c'est qu'il fallait que se soi radical. Si ce n'étais par la mort, beaucoup trop radical à mon gout, se serait par l'oubli.

L'oubli pur et dur d'une quelquonque relation entre lui et moi.

- Alors c'est tout ? Un sort d'amnésie et basta !

- Comme si tout ça n'avait jamais exister.

- Mais ça existe ! Enfin Hermione, je ne peux pas faire ça.

Il se tenait près de moi, me frôlant au moindre de ses geste, son corps se cognant contre le mien, me touchant le bras, caressant ma main, mes cheveux, mon visage sans un mot si ce n'était un gémissement, une plainte silencieuse. Tout ces tics que vous faites quand vous comprenez qu'il n'y à plus rien à faire. Lorsque vous vous battez contre votre conscience alors que tout est mort autour.

Se défendre pour ne pas tomber.

Refuser.

- Je t'aime Drago.

Il leva la tête, son visage était si près du mien que son souffle me coupait la respiration. Ses cheveux balayaient mon front tandis que le sien était brûlant. Je me rappel que le soleil ce couchais, un de ses rayons traversait la pièce, comme tout ceci aurait pu être beau.

- Sincèrement, profondément. Je sais qu'une partie de moi s'en souviendra autant qu'une partie de toi…

- Dit pas ça…

Ses bras, puissants, encerclaient mes épaules et ma taille, les agrippant toujours plus fort. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais mesuré l'étendue de sa force. Il me faisait mal, mais rien n'équivalait la douleur que je ressentais dans mon cœur.

Je suis peut être désespérément culcul à cet instant, mais laissez-moi ça. Laissez moi me dire une dernière fois, en toute conscience que je suis capable d'aimer et de l'être en retour. Laissez-moi profiter de cette dernière étreinte consentie.

Laissez-moi lui dire adieu aussi guimauve que ce moment puisse paraître. Aussi regrettable l'acte que je m'apprête à faire.

- Tu vas reprendre ta vie là où tu l'as laissé, tout ceci n'aura plus de raison d'être, plus de mariage…

- Non…

- Plus de bébé…

- Je t'en prie…

- Plus de nous…

- Arrête…

- Plus de nous.

Les minutes si ce n'est les heures, s'écoulaient, lentement, nous torturant au maximum avant l'instant décisif. Drago refusait, me maudissait, m'insultait, me supplia même.

Mais jamais il ne me lâcha.

Je crois que ce fus pire que si nous devions mourir. Parce qu'après la mort, pour ma part, il n'y à rien, donc rien à regretter. Mais, savoir qu'après, il y avait toute une vie sans l'autre, même si cet amour avait été effacé de notre mémoire, sur l'instant, cette idée nous était insupportable.

Mais il fini par céder.

- D'accord.

Je le regardais. Nous avions passé la journée entière, dans cette pièce, tout les deux, sans se quitter ne serait ce que l'espace d'une seconde si ce n'est des yeux, du corps. Et il avait accepté.

- Drago ?

- Un jour, un type formidable à dit, « il est quelque chose de bien pire encore que de perdre son épouse... » *

- Drago…

- « …c'est de perdre la femme que l'on aime. » * et le faire en toute conscience est une torture. Fais et que se soit rapide.

Je n'avais pas cessé de le regarder. Je savais que cet élan d'acceptation ne durerait pas. Il fallait faire vite. Car si ce n'était lui, ça aurait été moi qui finirais par changer d'avis.

Alors que je levais ma baguette, en direction de son cœur, priant pour avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, lui captura mes lèvres, sans que je n'ai la force ou l'envie de le repousser.

Ce n'est pas difficile d'imaginer ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Acte douloureusement passionné, ou caresses, embrassade et autres jeu de contacts se multiplièrent. C'était comme une première fois, la plus précieuse des première fois.

Dur d'imaginer que ce puisse être la dernière. Nous nous emboitions si bien. Nous nous aimions tellement.

Lâche que je suis, j'attendis qu'il s'endorme, bien que je le soupçonne fortement d'avoir feinté le sommeil s'imaginant que se serait plus simple pour moi.

Je le regardais, mémorisant inutilement chacun de ses traits, chacune de ses courbes dont le contour était parfait. En réalité Drago Malfoy était comme un rêve, ce genre de type qui n'existe pas dans la vie réelle. Tout dans sa voix, ses gestes, sa façon de se mouvoir, son intelligence, même le plus ignoble de tout ses défauts, tout avait été conçu pour être charmant.

Charmant au point d'en tomber amoureuse même pour les filles qui ne savent pas aimer. Je crois que s'il fallait chercher la définition du mot amour il n'y aurait qu'a prononcer son nom. Aussi surréaliste que ça puisse paraître.

Tout n'était que perfection, sous ce teint blafard, cette allure de cadavre, cet aspect défoncé, ce cachait le plus pur des anges.

Ange que j'avais volontairement voué à l'enfer des tourments, pour venir lui apporter la liberté de la plus égoïste des façons.

Je m'approchais de son visage, ma main, caressant son bras, je m'allongeais sur son dos. Il était si froid.

Je murmurais à son oreille.

_- Oubliette._

Je ne perdis pas de temps et retournait ma baguette contre moi. Ma douleur s'écoulant le long de mes joues dans un ballet de larmes silencieuses.


	21. La chaleur, à nouveau, tu subiras

**Note de l'auteur:** Ayé, c'est fini ! La première partie de cette fic' se clôture par ce chapitre. Enfin, comme on dit, une fin n'est pas une fin en soit, c'est un recommencement... _Je suis poétique aujourd'hui, ça doit être le soleil..._

Ce fut un plaisir, que dis-je, une pure extase ( au sens litteraire pas physique ) que d'écrire cette histoire et de lire toutes vos reviews toujours plus motivantes. J'espère vous retrouver dans la 2nde partie de PARENTAL ADVISORY, toujours en cours d'imagination plus que d'écriture.

Ca pompe d'être sadique.

**Au fait, pour ceux qui le demandent (et sont beaucoups ) j'ouvrirais une autre fic'. PARENTAL ADVISORY c'est en quelque sorte le nom de la "saga" qui comportera plusieurs parties. La première était "Explicit love", la seconde sera "Press to play" et qui sait s'il y en aura d'autres.**

A bientôt

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Explicit love

**Chapitre 21. La chaleur, **_**à nouveau **_**tu subiras.**

**Soleil:**_ nom masc. sing. _Etoile du système planétaire où se trouve la terre. Attention c'est très chaud

**Mémoire :** _nom fém. sing_**. 1.** Lieu de stockage des informations essentielles, des souvenirs parmis les plus importants **2.** Chose dont sont dépourvue certaines personnes dont l'auteur de ces lignes.

Le soleil. C'est le genre de phénomène qu'ici, en Angleterre, on ne connait qu'en théorie. Ainsi ce nom ne dépasse jamais, en temps normal, la barrière de mes lèvres. Mais aujourd'hui fait exception à la règle.

Le soleil c'est cruel et je comprends pourquoi aucuns Anglais ne s'est jamais plains de ne pas en avoir eu dans sa vie. Soit c'est ma faute, soit celui-ci brûle beaucoup trop.

Il fait toujours presque 40 dans les pays tempérés où c'est juste moi qui divague ?

Ah oui, j'oubliais, moi c'est Hermione.

Je pense ne pas avoir besoin de me présenter. Vous avez, comme tout le monde, lu les journaux sorciers. Harry, Ron et moi, grand héros de guerre, ont vaincus Voldemort bla bla blaaa… Le type discours barbant qu'on me resservira chaques jours de ma vie.

Si vous saviez à quel point ça me ARGH…. Je tordrais bien le cou à cette vipère de Rita Skeeter, mais je risquerais de faire encore une fois les gros titres. Etre célèbre, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

C'est bizarre, mais j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà tenu ce type de discours.

C'est peu être normal, d'après Harry, j'ai eu ce qu'on pourrait appeler une petite perte de mémoire. Petite perte qui remonte mine de rien jusqu'au début de cette année, ce qui, soit dit en passant se révèle être quand même un bon bout de ma courte existence.

Mais bon, me connaissant celle dernière à du être formidable.

Sans prétention, je dirais que je suis le genre de fille à profiter des plaisirs que m'as offert mère nature. Et, je peux dire sans honte qu'elle à été vraiment généreuse avec moi.

C'est dur d'être parfaite.

Enfin, ce qui est fait, est fait. Nous voilà à quelques jours de l'achèvement de notre scolarité à Poudlard et le soleil me tape sur la tête autant Malfoy me tape sur les nerfs.

Harry m'as dit que lui aussi avait été victime d'un Alzheimer surprise, ce qui en somme me perturbe pas plus que la couleur de mon dernier tampon.

- C'est si bon le soleil, j'en avais marre de la pluie.

- Oui, c'est vrai, ça mouille, et ça détruisait tout tes beaux brushing.

Ron releva la tête pour me tirer la langue.

- Mais ça te rendais tellement sexy… dommage.

Le survivant, avec nous, se contentait de rire. Il riait beaucoup ses derniers temps, à tel point que j'en vins à le soupçonner d'utiliser quelques produits de sa composition. Diaboliquement illicites mais diablement bons. L'égoïste, il ne partage même pas.

Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui !

Ainsi, il fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable quand Ronald se jeta dans le lac. Ce afin, de nous prouver qu'il arrivait à être Ô combien privé de tout sens critique quand la chaleur le démangeait.

- Et là, comment tu me trouve ?

- Ridicule ! Mais ça te va si bien que je te pardonne.

Il sortit, trempé.

Soit c'est le soleil qui me vas vraiment pas, soit, il peut avoir un sacré sex-appeal quand il le fait pas exprès. Comme quoi, y à pas d'justice.

- Et là – il se colla contre moi, si bien que je pus sentir sa musculature au travers de ma robe, qui s'humidifiait sous le contact- comment tu me trouve ?

- Plus haut les yeux !

Il continua de fixer mon opulente poitrine puis me regarda. Je le regardais à mon tour.

- Mes appartements sont plus près que la tour Gryffondor.

Nous nous sommes mis alors à courir en direction du château, abandonnant notre ami dans l'herbe. Merlin que cette année avait du être bonne pour finir aussi agréablement. En fin de compte, ce que j'ai oublié ne devais pas avoir de grandes importance, puisque personne autour de moi n'en tenais compte.

Ah si ! Cette année marquait la fin de la collaboration de McGo avec l'école pour des raisons qui me sont obscures. Remarque c'est tant mieux, je l'ai jamais supportée la vieille.

Au diable le passé, vive le présent et fuck l'avenir.

- Tu pourrais attendre d'être arrivé pour enlever ton pantalon…

- Que dalle…

Sa langue parcourait mon cou tandis que j'essayais d'avancer jusqu'au portrait de ma salle commune, que je partageais avec l'Autre. Malfoy.

A savoir, ma robe n'attendit pas elle-même que nous soyons arrivés pour disparaitre de ma personne. En même temps, il faisait tellement chaud que les pierres de Poudlard semblaient nous brûler dès lors ou nous avions le malheur de nous cogner dessus, tout vêtements s'avéraient donc facultatifs.

Si ça c'était pas un temps pour coucher !

Que c'est bon d'avoir 17 ans !

Tandis que nous entrions, plus mal que bien dans mes appartements de préfets, Parkinson elle semblait éprouver certaines difficultés à se remettre sur ses deux jambes.

C'est presque en rampant qu'elle atteint l'ouverture, pendant que je lui conseillais

- La prochaine fois pense à être véhiculé, ça t'éviterais des désagréments.

- GRRRRRR

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour y songer, Ron et moi attaquions un énième round de notre combat singulier. Une sorte de duel de titan avec moi en héroïne. Il est bien gentil Ronald mais ce n'est pas un performer. Et plus le soleil tapait, moins il arrivait à aller au bout de c'qu'il avait à me dire.

- Je tiens la forme !!!

- Et moi, j'tiens plus debout, achève moi ou laisse moi un peu de temps pour reprendre mon souffle…

_Pfffffffffffffff, gamin._

- Allez l'asthmatique, on y retourne.

- Et si je dis non ?

- Tu ne diras pas non.

Banane

- Effectivement.

**Hermione 1 – Ronald 0**

- Hum hum.

S'il y à bien une chose désagréable, parmi toutes les choses que Malfoy puisse faire de désagréable, si ce n'est d'exister, c'est d'intervenir sur des sujets qui, à première vue ne le concerne pas.

C'est donc toujours en plein débat politique avec mon partenaire et aucunement gênée par mes positions que j'entamais un :

- Ouiiii ?????? - plutôt strident.

- Ah c'est bête.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai oublié…c'est con hein…ça m'arrive souvent en ce moment, je perds la tête…

- Tu ne vois pas que tu dérange Malfoy ?

Ronald et la patience…

- Ah parce que, vous faisiez quelque chose ?

Dans la famille _Je-suis-plus-stupide-que-mon-voisin_, donnez-moi Malfoy. Qui, soit dit juste pour faire joli, alla gentiment prendre une chaise pour venir s'assoir à la tête de mon lit.

- Continuez, faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là !

- Mais il est fou lui…

**Solution 1 :** je deviens l'hystérique que je suis et lance au derrière de mon homologue tout ce qu'humainement je peux porter de lourd, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose.

**Solution 2 :** je continu. Les trucs à trois ça à jamais été un problème.

**Solution 3 :**

- MALFOY SI TU BOUGE PAS TON JOLI P'TIT CUL D'MA CHAMBRE TOUT DE SUITE JE REVELE A TOUT LE MONDE CE QUE TU FAIS LA NUIT !

Il leva un sourcil, intrigué.

- Et ? Je fais quoi la nuit. Tout seul j'entends…

- Surtout faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

- LA FERME ! – que nous dîmes en cœur à Ron. Que c'est miiignonnnn.

Il gigota pour exprimer son mécontentement, provoquant un orgasme malvenu, tandis que j'essayais de rester concentrée et de parler distinctement. Remarque quand vous avez soudainement les cordes vocales d'une vieille dont ont aurait coincé le pied dans une porte, ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile que vous auriez eu à faire dans votre vie.

- Si je te le dit se sera plus drôle.

Drago, eu un rictus, qui fut pas désagréable à voir d'ailleurs, se leva, rangea la chaise à sa place et se dirigea lentement, très lentement, comme pour bien faire enrager Ron, vers la sortie. Me laissant au passage le soin d'admirer, la taille de ses arguments de vente.

D'un coup, je pus sentir les ongles du meilleur de mes amis s'enfoncer dans mon dos. Mais après ça il est jamais jaloux ce con.

- Ah oui ! Ca y est, ça vient de me rev'nir.

Malfoy Se tourna vers nous, me fixa, sexuellement.

- J'ai pas toute la journée, accouche.

- Je te hais Granger.

Woa, une déclaration d'amour, j'adore !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Drago.

Il ricana, et sortit de ma chambre.

Enfin j'étais libre. Je regardais Ron, quand, un coup à la porte retentit.

- SI C'EST POUR NOUS PARLER D'TES COUILLES MALFOY ON S'EN FICHE QUE TOUT TES PANTALONS SOIENT TROP LARGES !

Seulement, c'était Harry.

- Bah alors, on s'amuse et on ne prévient même pas les copains ? T'es vilaine Hermione quand tu veux !

Je souris, et bougeai mon adorable postérieur afin qu'il puisse nous rejoindre, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire.

L'année finissait agréablement, et ce dans toutes les positions du terme.

_J'avais donc rien du oublier de spécial en fin de compte._

oOo

A SUIVRE : **_PARENTAL ADVISORY II_** : **_Press to play_**

_" ... Il y a un temps pour tout. Un temps pour se b***ler, et un temps pour l'être par les autres. Souris Granger, ton heure est arrivée ..."_

Je vous retrouve en rating [M]


End file.
